


Love or Care? Eternal Dilemma

by Lula6791



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lula6791/pseuds/Lula6791
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't afford the dream of true love… Why do I let my heart wonder? Why do I let my heart flutter every time I saw him? Why did I forgot the promise I made to myself? Why?... If you want the answers read the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own VD neither the books nor the TV version. I don't gain any profits from it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.
> 
> A/N: This is based on TV VD characters. Some bits and pieces of the show storyline will be used, but this story is mainly AU. Of course at certain time the characters could be totally OOC. I warn you people it is mostly AU and OOC characters.
> 
> I want to say thank you so much to Lily CullenSalvatore. Thanks for all your help!
> 
> Any errors, horrors and mistakes are all mine. I hope you will like it.

  
**Love or Care: The Eternal Dilemma**   


Do you love me? Or do you just care for me? The eternal dilemma… Love or Care. I used to think I was immune to those kinds of questions. I just simply decided not to fall in love. I decided to not risk my heart. I was happy with my decision.

I didn't have a good example of what love could be. My parents are not around me. I couldn't recall any happier times. I couldn't recall any memories of my parents together. The love I received my whole life was from my Grams and friends.

Thinking about it… I'd just lied to myself. My friend had the blessing of loving parents. They seem so in love until their last day on earth. Yes, they died in a car accident.

I had that example of love in front of my eyes… but what difference was it for me? None.

I am a witch. I am barely learning to control and use my gifts. With any powers come a lot of responsibilities. That was the reason I couldn't afford to have dreams of true love and being together forever. I couldn't live with the dream of love. I could only live with the people I loved and cared for. Those people are the ones that I want to protect. The people that I consider family.

 _I couldn't afford the dream of true love… Why do I let my heart wonder? Why do I let my heart flutter every time I saw him? Why did I forgot the promise I made to myself?_

 _Why?..._

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
**The beginning...**   


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bonnie? Hey!"

I had to blink twice. I looked towards the source of the voice.

"Elena"

"Are you ok Bon?"

"Yea, I'm Ok."

"Sure?"

"Why? Do I look bad?"

She smiled at me and put her arm around my shoulders.

"You look fine. You look like you were about to make a difficult decision. You looked worried."

"Maybe… you are right, Elena. I was just thinking about a lot of things."

"I am here Bon. You should talk about it."

"Yea I know… but not today. I just need rest, Elena. Thank you. I promise we will talk."

"Ok"

I left her. I needed time for myself. I decided to walk into the woods. It was a dumb and silly thing to do. But nature soothed my soul. I needed that kind of peace to be able to think clearly.

So much had happened. So much… I almost died and I lost my Grams. Caroline wasn't human anymore. She was a vampire. She became a vampire; one of those creatures that I truly hated. Or I used to believe I hated them. I couldn't hate her… she was one of my best friends.

I began to laugh a little. The irony of my life… I hate vampires but; they are everywhere. I even have to help them with my powers from time to time. My best friend was dating one of them. He saved me from death one time.

I wanted to hate him but I couldn't. Maybe it was for the sake of Elena or maybe because he saved me. I don't know. I couldn't hate Elena's boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore. But I despised with all my heart and soul his brother.

 _Or I used to believe that…_

I've learned to tolerate him. Under the circumstances I was forced to help him. I was forced to interact with him.

I continued walking through the woods until I reached the old tomb. I sat down looking at its entrance. I began to remember everything that I've been through.

I felt his presence and I knew he would say something.

"Look who's here… the judgmental witch."

I didn't respond to his sarcastic remark. He continued walking towards me until I could see him clearly. He kept staring at me. It was as if he was waiting for me to say something.

"Did you lose your manners?"

I groaned a little. Right now I didn't want to deal with him.

"I'm just ignoring you. Is it possible for you to leave me alone?"

"Nope… I don't want to. You are thinking too hard. You look like my brother and that is not a good thing."

"Damon, why are you here?"

"Why do you care to know, Bonnie?"

"Whatever, Damon. I was trying to make a conversation with you since you don't want to leave me alone."

"I was doing my civil duty."

I glared at him.

"Civil duty?"

"Yes, Liz called me about a missing person. We went to check it out. She had the suspicion that it could be a vampire roaming our peaceful town."

I laughed at him.

"Peaceful town?"

"Yea"

"Did you find the person?"

"Well… we found the body."

I watched as he sat down beside me.

"The body?"

"Yes"

"It was the work of a vampire?"

"No, it was a common case; just a common murder. They tried to make it look like an animal attack."

"Someone that I know?"

"I don't think so. You should ask the sheriff."

"Ha ha! Damon, very funny."

I switched my eyes toward the tomb. He couldn't keep quiet. He continued talking.

"Now, why are you here Bonnie? It's not safe."

"Damon I think I can handle myself."

"Maybe… but an Old One could appear… and…"

"And the witch is needed."

"Yes"

"Come on, Damon. You know very well that it doesn't matter if I'm here. I guess other witches or warlocks might come searching a possible way to defeat Klaus... or maybe they only want to help Klaus. I am not the only witch. Besides, neither you nor Stefan would let anything happen to Elena."

"You are the resident witch… that gives you…"

"Gives me what?"

"You are a Bennett. You are descendant from the Salem witches and you were born and raised here. I believe that you are the best conduit of any power this town could have."

"What are you trying to say?"

"They need you to perform the ritual."

"You mean they need me to channel the powers of all the witches who died here?"

He nodded.

"Another thing. You are right; we won't let anything happen to Elena; but we can't afford to let something happen to you."

"So, you are telling me that you are going to protect me."

"That's the plan. We need a truce."

 _I accepted the truce… against my logic I accepted the truce. We began to spend more time together. That was my mistake…_

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
**Some weeks later...**   


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The brothers had a vague idea where the sacrificial site could be. But they didn't know for sure. They needed me to help them. At random days when our "normal life" activities and other situations let us, we went into the woods searching.

Sometimes we would go; the three of us and other times would be just two of us. This was one of those times. Stefan stayed with Elena. She was having a hard time with her biological mother's reappearance and her father bothering her any time they faced each other. Stefan wanted to be there with her. He wanted to comfort her and give her a little peaceful time with him at the brother's house.

So, I was with Damon searching for the site. I began to concentrate on the nature surrounding me. I wanted to feel the earth, trees, air, animals... everything. It was the only way I had to sense something powerful around the woods. I didn't want to cast any spells unnecessarily.

My stubborn and big no to do a locator spell provoked a fight between Damon and me. I couldn't tell the truth to the brothers; especially not to Damon. If I pushed myself too much I would end up too weak… too weak to do any kind of magic. I am a witch but I am also a human with limitations. It was a reminder that I'm not indestructible.

"I don't understand you witch. Why don't you want to do the spell? We are wasting so much time."

"I didn't know that my accompanying you was such strain for you. I regret that I didn't discover this earlier."

He made a scowl at me. I knew he suspected something. I didn't want to tell him; it would complicate everything.

"You are not answering my question, Bonnie."

"I don't have to answer to you, Damon. Please just keep silent; I am trying to connect with the woods around us."

I said that while walking backwards. I was facing Damon when suddenly I couldn't feel the ground under my feet anymore. I felt like I was hanging. When I was able to see what was holding me I discovered it was him. He began to pull me up, when the ground gave in again.

Now both of us were falling down. I'd prepared myself for the impact. I heard the loud noise of our bodies hitting the ground; but I didn't feel anything. Damon absorbed all the impact of our fall. He protected me.

"Damon, Are you ok?"

He grunted a little. I moved to let him sit down. He had some bruises that were already healing. I stood up and began to look around us. It looked like an old path. For some strange reason I'd remembered Alaric's history class. I remembered the lesson about the Civil War; the slaves and the underground escape routes. I shivered a little.

"We need to get out of here. Damon could you…"

At that moment I noticed he was abnormally silent.

"Damon"

I kneeled beside him. He was weak, too weak. He opened his eyes and signaled with a trembling hand around the cave. It was full of vervain. _Oh no! What the? Who is using this place? I thought it was old._

If I didn't do anything soon, we would have serious problems. I let out a weary sigh. I wasn't sure if I would be able to do the spell that I had in mind; but it was our last hope. I helped Damon to stand up. I made him look at me.

"I need you to look at my eyes… keep looking at them. I will try to transfer some of my energy and strength to you. If you feel stronger, you need to get us out of here. Do you understand what I just said to you?"

He nodded. I was holding him so the transfer would be easier. I kept staring at his eyes and began to chant in Latin. I felt how my strength and energy began to abandon me. I watch how his eyes opened. He looked totally surprised. I kept chanting over and over again.

At some point I felt as if we were flying. I heard his voice calling me.

"Bonnie, wake up. Bonnie"

I began to open my eyes and the sight in front of me startled me. I was watching a worried version of Damon's features. I tried to sit down, but I was too weak. He helped me. I didn't have a clue how long I had been out.

"Why your nose is bleeding, Bonnie? It's the magic right?"

"Damon, please… I don't… How long I was out?"

"More than enough! I felt what you did. I felt your powers through me. It was a powerful spell. You fainted and your nose was bleeding. What the hell is happening to you?"

Defeated I whispered to him.

"It is nature reminding me that I am human. That I am not above the order of things."

"Bonnie"

"It is a reminder that if I use too much of my powers I could end up dead."

"Why did you push yourself so much?"

"If I don't do it, who will? Besides why do you care so much? It is me, _Bonnie_. I am not Elena."

"You are right. Why should I care about you? You just confirmed your weakness witch. I am certain that you wouldn't be able to channel all the powers of the dead witches."

I chuckled at him. _Why couldn't he see it?_

"Damon, I don't know much about the curse; but I am certain that if they needed, a werewolf, a vampire, a witch and Elena it is because none of us is supposed to survived it."

I began to try to stand up. He helped me again.

"That is the ultimate price, Damon. You better than anyone know it. Blood is priceless."

He picked me up and began to carry me back towards the manor. I was too tired to fight him.

"You are right Bennett, blood is priceless."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
**Later that night...**   


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was too weak when we reached the Salvatore manor that Elena and Stefan insisted on me to stay. Elena wanted to watch over me. For some strange reason Damon didn't tell them about my nose bleeding.

Damon lay me down on the bed of the guest room and left me with Elena without uttering any words.

"Oh, Bonnie... What happened?"

I felt how my eyes began to close. I was so tired. _No! I was exhausted._

"Elena, could we talk later... please"

She began to get out of the room. I didn't want to be alone at the moment.

"Elena, stay a little bit. Please."

She nodded and returned by my side. She hugged me as if she were my sister. She did it without saying anything. I needed that kind of comfort. I slowly drifted away.

Later on I woke up. Elena was asleep by my side. I remembered that I wasn't at my home. I remembered what happened to Damon and me. I let out a weary sigh. I felt that everything would get worse than ever.

I left the bed and went downstairs. I was thirsty and planned to get some water. I noticed that the fire in the living room was lit. I walked absentmindedly towards it. I watched its beauty and the continuous movement of the flames that was hypnotic and soothing.

"Hello, there."

I jumped a little when I heard his voice. I turned around, seeking for him. He was leaning against a table with a drink in his hand.

"I... I didn't know you were here. I'll go now"

"Why are you in such a hurry? Stay..."

"Damon..."

"Bonnie, remember the truce. Sit down and chat with me a little."

I did what he asked of me. After all, at the moment I was a guest at his house.

"Well I already sat down, Damon. What do you want to talk about?"

"Today."

"I explained to you what happened. What else do you want to know?"

"I'm guessing that this is not the first time that you had the bleeding problem. Any one else knows about it?"

"Jeremy."

"Jeremy?"

"Yes, him. He noticed my bleeding problem earlier."

"Why did he not say anything?"

"I asked him to say nothing as a favor. He kept his word."

Damon stayed silent for a moment. I could swear he was pondering everything. The wheels of his brain were turning, planning... or I should say plotting.

"Damon, that hole where we fell, it looked really old and it had an unused path. My first thought about it was a slave escape route; but...Why did it have vervain?"

"Bonnie, when slaves run away their owners track them. Who do you think were the best trackers back then?"

"But not everyone knew about vampires back then, right?"

"Not everyone, but enough people knew about it. Even the slaves. Emily was a slave and knew about vampires among other supernatural things. I guess it was just to protect the runaway slaves from the vampires. It can't be a work of the council. The council back then wanted to keep the slaves."

I looked again at the fire. I couldn't stop my mind. I was trying to imagine that time.

"I would have been a slave back then. Probably I would have had several punishment marks on my body."

Damon stood up and walked toward me.

"You are right. In 1864 you would had been a very intriguing, annoying and pretty slave. My father would probably have bought you to keep you for his particular use and would eventually have given you to us. But none of us would have let anyone damage your body, Bennett."

"Who? Damon."

"Stefan and me."

"Why?"

"That would have lowered your market value."

I felt how my anger was rising within me. I felt how I was beginning to lose control over my emotions.

"Easy, Bonnie. I answered your question under the reality of 1864."

"And today Damon? If the south had achieved the victory instead of the north. I would be a slave right now, Damon. I would have been just another thing in your house. Another piece of furniture."

He shrugged a little and went to serve another drink for himself.

"You are right. I am not going to lie to you, Bonnie. Stefan and I were raised with those customs. I am not saying they were right. Human history is full of atrocities and none of them were right. They just happened."

I turned around and began to walk out of his presence. I needed to calm down my anger.

"Bonnie"

"What?"

"Back then at 1864 or today in your hypothetical world..."

"What?"

"I would have set you free."

I was totally surprised at his remark. I couldn't utter a single word.

"Bonnie"

"Huh?"

"Thank you for today."

I nodded acknowledging his words and began to walk out.

At that time I began to comprehend that I didn't understand him or anything about him. _Nothing at all._


	2. In a moment…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own VD neither the books nor the TV version. I don't gain any profits from it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.
> 
> A/N: This is based on TV VD characters. Some bits and pieces of the show storyline will be used, but this story is mainly AU. Of course at certain time the characters could be totally OOC. I warn you people it is mostly AU and OOC characters.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In a moment…**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy was at my house. He wanted to help me with my powers. I needed to practice them and I was willing to do it with him.

I began to channel him. His aura was too distracting to me. Moments like this one gave us the opportunity to be alone. It was the only moment that we had for us.

 _That was another mistake…_

I opened my heart. I wanted to feel something else other than solitude. I wanted to be part of the possibilities. I thought and acted like a normal teenage girl, without thinking about the consequences. I just wanted to be simply Bonnie.

The fact that I liked him made me it easier to break my promise. I felt so at peace with him. I even talked to Elena about it. She was so happy for us. I began to care about him. _I wonder if I love him?_

I continued channeling him. I was able to create an intimate communication between us. Or energies mixed up to the point I couldn't decipher where I was and where he was. I was so embedded within the magic that when he kissed me I lost control over the channeling.

It was totally unexpected. My first instinct was to protect him, so I began to give him more that I let myself take from him. I suspected that he felt the change.

"Bonnie"

I looked at him. Everything began to turn black. I heard again his voice; this time it was filled with panic.

"Bonnie"

"Jer… call.."

Everything went black.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two days later…**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes and discovered that I was in a strange room. I wasn't home. I tried to move. It was so hard. I felt as if someone had punched me everywhere. I was so sore… it was so painful. The last thing I clearly remembered was Jeremy's calling my name. _Where am I? Where is Jeremy?_

"Hello, Bennett"

I switched my eyes towards him. I was totally surprised to see him standing there watching me. _Does he care for me? No, that's not possible! If he was here it was because I am part of one of his wicked plans or I ruined one his schemes._ With my hoarse voice I responded to him.

"Damon"

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore, Where am I?"

"My house"

"What? Why? Where is Jeremy?"

"Hold on witch. You have been out two whole days. Elena is freaking out."

"But…"

"Romeo called me."

"Why you and not Elena?"

"He already knows that I shared your little secret."

"How did he know that you knew?"

"One night at the grill… mmm! Lets say that we collided. Don't worry witch we are on 'good' terms. You should worry only about yourself."

I began to look at my hands; they were trembling. This time I was really worried. It was the first time that I blacked out for two whole days. I let out a tired and frustrated sigh.

"I need help… I know that I need help. I just don't know who can help me. I don't know where to go."

"Bennett did you ever considered telling the truth to everybody?"

"No"

I watched him. He was thinking hard. He was too serious the whole time he talked to me.

"Let's go, I know someone who can help you."

"Why? Wait! Don't answer that. I have a good idea why you are willing to help me."

He glared at me. I felt a shiver down my spine. I could swear he was mad at me. _Why? What did I do to him?_

"So you know why I am helping you... Witch, let me clear something up; you don't know crap about me."

He began to walk out of the room. I tried to get out of the bed and I began to stumble. My legs didn't respond at all. I just began to fall towards the floor. Damon stopped me before I could hit the floor. He picked me up and put me on the bed again.

I mumble a weak "Thank you"

"You really need help. Elena brought you some clothes. I will call her so she can help you to get changed, after that we are going."

"Ok"

He looked at me, startled. I guess he was expecting some fight from me. But at this moment I didn't care. I just wanted to feel better. I kept watching him directly into his eyes.

"We'll go in an hour."

"What are you going to tell Elena?"

"The truth."

I lowered my head, pondering my options. I didn't want Elena to get more worried and stressed that she already was.

"Damon, if I ask you to keep my secret would you do it?"

"It depends"

"On what?"

"What will you give me in exchange?"

"That's blackmail."

He smirked at me and lowered himself a little. Now I could sense his breathing beside my ear. I was barely able to control my instinct to get away from him.

"I know…"

"What... what do you want Damon?

"I will think about it."

After that he turned around and opened the door. He called for Elena. I couldn't help but notice that I wasn't bothered with his blackmail. I mean I was pissed off at him, but not to the level to want to kill him. He'd helped me and he was set to help me again. He was just breaking all the judgments that I made about him. He was the one responsible for so much pain. How he could possess these contradicting characteristics?

I was anxious in a disturbing way. _Crap! It is not possible! It can't be!_ I discovered that I didn't hate Damon Salvatore anymore. I began to consider him as an eccentric friend. What bothered me the most was that I didn't think about Jeremy. I remembered him only when Damon left the room. I was already missing Damon's presence and I didn't even remember the one that I am supposed to love.

 _I was in trouble. That was the consequence of opening my heart…_

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Travelling…**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was at Damon's car. He didn't want to tell me where we were headed. I just kept staring through the window. Unconsciously I began to hum to music that was playing on the radio. _Why did I feel so at peace with him?_ Sometimes I gave him furtive looks. He was totally enigmatic to me. I could fairly guess that his mind was always working. Sometimes I thought he was at a continuous overload of ideas or decisions to make. He wanted to be the winner and he worked hard to achieve that. The bad thing was that he didn't care at all if he harmed anyone near him.

"You never get tired, right?"

"Tired of what witch?"

"Of trying to be the version of you that everyone expects you to be."

He briefly looked at me. The he returned his attention to the road ahead of us.

"Why do you say that, Bonnie?"

"Because even I expected something from you. I mean I clearly told Stefan that if you killed anyone else from Mystic Falls I would personally kill you."

He chuckled a little.

"I wonder how you would do that? You are so weak right now."

"That doesn't matter. If I need to do it, I will. Don't ever doubt that. Even if it costs me my life."

"Mmmm!"

"Besides, you didn't answer my question."

"That is not your business, Bonnie."

"What a shame Damon. I was trying to be friendly. I was trying to get to know you better."

"Why?"

"First we are supposed to have a truce. Second I know I judge you all the time and that is not fair. Third It is better to know about someone from the direct source and that means asking you. I am just trying to understand you a little, that's all."

He kept silent for a little while. I returned to watching through the car window. I felt when he let out a sigh, it sounded as if he had surrendered to something.

"Tell me something no one knows about you."

His words took me by surprise. I was expecting... I don't know what I was expecting from him.

"Come on, Bonnie."

I thought hard, what could I tell him that no one knows about me? He wanted to know one of my inner secrets. _Why should I tell him one of my secrets?_ I literally felt how the clock slowed its ticking. The atmosphere changed around us.

"Bonnie?"

"Huh?... Oh! I am sorry... I just..."

I breathed a couple of times. I needed to calm myself. I was weak but still my powers were linked to my emotions. I couldn't afford to lose myself.

"When I was a little girl I had a dream. I dreamt of my death. It was so vivid that I almost felt I stopped breathing. It was Grams who woke me up. I never told her the details of my dream. She didn't know that it was about my death. But I remember that dream as if I had it yesterday."

"How?"

He asked that with a serious tone. I didn't detect any sarcasm tone in it.

"I saw myself walking through the woods. I walked and walked until I reach a little clearing. When I stepped into the clearing the clearing lit itself with blue light. I felt how that light was seeping inside me. I was absorbing the light, when there was almost nothing left I saw three bodies laying around the clearing. The moon was bright and shinning. I was trying to understand the lights and the bodies when I felt someone grabbing me by my neck and biting me with such a force. I felt how my life was leaving me. I felt how I slowly stopped breathing. After that Grams woke me up."

Silence descended among us after the re-telling of my dream. It was kind of liberating telling someone that frightful experience. He turned off the radio.

"Bonnie, that seems more than a mere dream."

"I had thought about it. I even tried recalling the bodies that I saw... It is not clear and that is frustrating."

He nodded. He didn't say anything else. It was kind of eerir how he seemed to understand more about my dream that me.

"Now it is your turn Damon, tell me something no one knows about you."

"I... will tell you later."

"That is not fair... cheater."

He laughed a little. I couldn't recall if I'd ever heard him laugh before. At that moment we reached a cabin surrounded by woods. He parked in front of the cabin and he turned off the engine.

"Where are we?"

"Don't worry Bonnie. These woods are part of Virginia. We didn't leave the state."

"That reminds me. How you convince everyone to let us come alone?"

He smirked at me and began to open his car side door.

"Damon."

"Bennett, Elena took care of Jeremy and Stefan knows where we are and with whom. They approved it."

"Why are you doing this?"

He totally ignored my question. I began to get out of the car. I watched how Damon was carrying our bags toward the cabin. That was when someone opened the door.

"Lucy?"

She smiled at me and walked to where I was standing. She hugged me.

"Welcome, it was about time."

"How?"

"Don't ask me. Ask him."

I watched him entering the cabin. He entered without invitation.

"He is the owner, Bonnie"

"Oh!"

We began to walk again.

Was it possible that he is doing all this for me? Or was he just doing it to save Elena? Why did I doubt his intentions? Why did I want to believe that inside him exists something more than the mere monster? I felt that I was walking into unknown territory.

 _My heart was fluttering for the wrong guy..._


	3. One week later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own VD neither the books nor the TV version. I don't gain any profits from it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.
> 
> A/N: This is based on TV VD characters. Some bits and pieces of the show storyline will be used, but this story is mainly AU. Of course at certain time the characters could be totally OOC.

  
**One week later...**   


  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last seven days were so intense. I got the opportunity to learn from Lucy so much. Not only about magic, I'd learned about my family too. It felt so good to be able to perform magic without the worries of overexerting myself. I still believe that I have so much to learn. This week has been like a boot camp for me.

The irony of all this was that I have to be grateful to the same person I had been despising for almost a year. According to Lucy we were staying at his cabin, but he didn't make any appearances. At least not in front of me. He was the one who brought me here. He was the one who orchestrated all this. All of his actions puzzled me. _Why would he do all this?_ It was true that we made a truce but that was for the sake of Elena.

Both of us are just trying to protect her. I felt it was my duty to protect Mystic Falls but; protecting my friends was something I would do without hesitation. No one had to ask me anything about it. Even if that meant to make a deal with the vampire I hated the most. I knew he was protecting her because with his strange and not common logic he thinks or feels that he loves her.

That was the only explanation I could come up in order to understand why he decided to help me. He thinks I am an important part to perform the ritual to break the curse. I could understand that myself, but he didn't want to break it. No one wants it to be broken; it would mean the death of Elena. If he cares for her so much; it would be logical for him just to kill me. It was true that any other witch or warlock could come and try to perform what Klaus needs.

I let out a weary sigh; all these musings were killing me. I was just confusing myself more and more. The same conclusion came every time I try to rationalize everything. I just don't understand him. I don't understand his motives. The only thing I was sure is that he always had a plan. Damon always had a plan.

Every time that I rewound my memories since our little deal of peace between us he consistently had done things for me. I couldn't reconcile all his actions with what I thought who Damon was. Sometime I hated myself because I started to care about him. That fact I would never admit it out loud but yes... I cared about him. My heart flinched when he arrives and constricted when he leaves the room.

I'd already broken my promise letting Jeremy to get somewhat close to me... but Damon; he was getting under my skin without me even noticing it...

Lucy's voice woke me up from my confusion. She sat down beside me and offered me a cup of hot cocoa. It was raining and it was getting cold.

"Bonnie, are you ok?"

I nodded at her while I sipped some of the hot chocolate. It felt so good; the warm drink. I needed to warm myself a little. I needed to make my mind stop thinking. I wanted to enjoy the nature surrounding the cabin.

"Bonnie, I've already told you that your powers are entwined with your emotions. That you need to control yourself a little."

"I know Lucy, I am sorry but I just have a lot to think about I..."

"Bonnie, sometimes it is better not to rationalize everything. Yes, you need to control your emotions but if you try to rationalize and over control everything you will get equally weak. You need to find your balance Bonnie. You need to find your perfect mix of your heart with your head."

I pondered her words. It was difficult to control my emotions. Now I was over controlling everything. _I wondered... How would I be able to attain such balance?_ So much to learn and so little amount of time.

"Lucy"

"Huh?"

"Where is Damon?"

She let out a strange smile.

"He is near, he never left. I leave tonight."

"Why tonight?"

"I need to go back. You need a couple of additional days Bonnie. I'll prepare everything."

I let out a chuckle.

"You are leaving me homework?"

"Yes"

Soon enough it hit me.

"You are leaving me alone with him!"

"You will be safe Bonnie. You can handle yourself and you need to sort out some of your confusion. I can fairly guess that he has the answers of some of your questions; no one else can help you with that."

I lowered my eyes. She was telling the truth. I just didn't want to confront the possibility that I was wrong since the beginning. That my hating of him was out of grief. I knew that there was a chance that Grams already felt that her time was coming. That she decided to used it to try to protect me. Because I was the important person to her; no one else mattered to her. She knew I was barely discovering my gifts. I had thought thousands of times that possibility. I didn't want to confront it. It was easier to hate him.

"I will miss you Lucy"

"You'd better miss me!"

I smiled at her and hugged her. I already felt alone again. It was so long ago that I'd felt this sense of family. I would miss her a lot.

"I have something for you Bonnie."

"Really?"

"Yes"

She gave me an envelop. I opened it and I saw two old photos. One of those photos looked like a wedding celebration and the other was of a young couple. I watched them carefully.

"Oh my God!, Thank you so much!"

"I knew you would like to have them. That's your parents wedding, the other one was the last time I saw your father so happy. Your mother was so beautiful. They were already expecting you."

I didn't have any memories of my mother. I only had what Grams told me about her. Dad didn't like to talk about her. I felt how some tears began to form in my eyes. I whispered a low "Thank you" to Lucy.

"He looks so happy."

"Yes, they were perfect for each other. Bonnie, you are exactly like your mother."

"It must be painful for him, but still I miss his presence."

"I know, you must keep the faith Bonnie."

She stood up and let me alone. My tears began to fall. I really loved those photos; but they opened again an old wound. I began to looked at them carefully, especially the wedding photo. I gasped when I detected a familiar face. Damon was in the photo.

"Interesting photo..."

I jumped a little from his voice. I even spilled some of the hot chocolate onto my lap and it hurt a little. I began to clean myself up. He took the photos in his hands and watched them. I continued cleaning when I asked him.

"You were there. How? Why?"

He shrugged a little and gave me back my photos.

"I gave my word I would protect the Bennett witches. From time to time I would appear and get near to them, just to check everything was ok."

"You never stayed long enough."

"Yes, I'd never stayed long enough."

"I sometimes wish I... forget it I'm going to bed."

I stood up and began to walk toward my room.

"You know Bennett, you look like her."

I turned around and keep looking at him. _What was he is trying to say?_ He continued talking, like he knew I would stop and listen to him.

"You really look like her, but you are stronger than her. That part I think comes from your father."

 _How it was possible? The irony of this scene? Why did he know them better than me?_

"Damon... forget it..."

"No, you should ask or say what you had in mind. You could regret it later, Bonnie."

I walked towards the window and began to watch the steady flow of the rain. It was soothing to see the water falling down.

"Bonnie?"

I pressed my forehead against the cold window pane. I whispered my next words; but I was certain that he could hear me clearly.

"I just wish I could love her Damon. I wish I could love my mother. I didn't know her. My Grams told me wonderful things about her; but my heart always felt hollow. I still feel hollow... I... felt so guilty. I don't know what to feel anymore."

He kept silent. I was grateful for that, because I didn't know why I told him that. I only knew that I needed to say it. I'd held those words for so long inside of me. I held that pain... no I still hold that pain inside of me. I knew that was one of my Grams' regrets that she couldn't ease my pain at all. She knew what and how I felt regarding my parents. I was getting crazy; that must be the reason; because I told that to him about my pain. He walked towards me and stood beside me.

"Bennett, probably I will regret this."

I looked at him curiously. _What is he trying to say?_ He stared at me directly into my eyes.

"I want you to channel your powers through me, but this time instead of giving me I will give you. Is that ok with you?"

I blinked, surprised at him. I didn't expect this offer at all. I nodded yes. He took my hand and placed it on his chest.

"Go ahead, witch."

I closed my eyes and began to channel him. I opened myself to receive what I could take from him. I gasped when the first images came directly to my mind. I tried to stop touching him but he strengthened his hold on me. I heard his voice beside me.

"Don't fight it, Bonnie. Let me show you your mother."

We were at my parents wedding. I saw everything; he even made me dance with him. It was so vivid, so real, so overwhelming. He was the one that broke our contact.

"Why?"

"Everyone deserves to know their mother."

After that he disappeared at his vampire speed. He left before I uttered my next words.

"Thank you Damon... thank you"

I said that while crying. I couldn't control it, the rain got stronger and I kept crying for a long time. I guess it was me; the one responsible for the rainy night. I kept remembering what I saw thanks to him.

 _I hate him!... I must hate him!_

 _That was the moment that I began to fall...for... him._


	4. At the Salvatore manor one week later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I don't own VD neither the books nor the TV version. I don't gain any profits from it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.
> 
> A/N: This is based on TV VD characters. Some bits and pieces of the show storyline will be used, but this story is mainly AU. Of course at certain time the characters could be totally OOC.

  
**At the Salvatore manor one week later...**   


  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were all reunited at the Salvatore's home. Once again we were discussing what we needed to do. To the dismay of Elena; Katherine, Isobel and John Gilbert were present at the meeting. It was strange to see everyone reunited in the same room and not trying to kill each other. The tension between us was overwhelming.

Jeremy was beside me, giving me support, but at certain moments his touch was bothering me. _What is wrong with you?_ It was distracting me from the main purpose of the meeting. This meeting was important up to the point for me to be willingly here surrounded by vampires. Yes, definitely distracting and it wasn't in a good way. I was trying so hard to control my impulse of moving away from him.

I couldn't understand myself anymore. I used to be so proud to the fact that I knew exactly what I believed or who I was. I felt so lost and without a clear path or north to follow. I'd felt like that since the cabin incident. The vampires had shaken my life in not a good way, but that night one of them overturned my life again.

I would never imagine him showing me my mother happy, young, in love and alive? I was thankful for that. And that was my main problem... I didn't know how to feel towards Damon anymore. _How should I feel about him?_ I was supposed to hate him. I was supposed to hate his kind. I couldn't find a logical explanation to all this. _What do I feel for him? Love or do I just care for him?_

"So we agreed on that."

I blinked surprised at Katherine's voice. I wasn't paying attention at all of what they were saying. _What is everybody agreeing for?_

"I don't like that plan."

That was Elena. She looked so worried.

"I don't like risking my friend's life in that way."

 _Which friend? What are they talking about?_

"I am sure your little witch is more than capable to do it."

 _Huh? They are talking about me._ I noticed Damon looking at me like I was some kind of clown. He was smirking. He looked like he was having a blast from all this.

"Katherine..."

"Elena, from all the people Klaus needs you the must. It is your blood."

"I know that; but..."

"Elena..."

I turned around and looked at Stefan. Elena was staring at him.

"We must do this. It is true that he will need a werewolf, a vampire and a witch but you are the main clue to solve all of this. We need to make it difficult for him."

Elena turned around and looked directly towards me.

"Are you willing to do it Bonnie? Are you sure?"

I couldn't say anything. I was dumbfounded. I didn't listen to anything that they were discussing. I was about to ask her to explain it again when Jeremy interrupted me.

"We should give her time to think about it."

Elena looked relieved by his words. Katherine stormed off apparently pissed off at me. Caroline muttered something about snacks. Isobel and John just stood there and Stefan walked toward Elena.

"Come, we need to talk."

They walked out of the room. Jeremy put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it a little.

"Bonnie, if you are not sure... you don't have to do it."

I looked at him and nodded. I knew I was reacting accordingly to the situation. The next voice that I heard was Isobel's.

"I supposed we should get going. We need to retrieve the rest of the Gilbert journals at the lake cabin. Jeremy, you offered to show us the way."

He didn't say anything to Isobel, instead he leaned towards me.

"I will be back soon, I promise."

He went with them. Strangely enough I wasn't worried at all. I knew John wouldn't let Isobel do anything to him. She was the researcher and if they think they needed those journals it was because maybe they will find out some answers.

I hated to feel so lost... and what scared me the most was that I felt relieved that everybody had disappeared from the living room. But once again I made a mistake. I forgot about Damon. I watched how he went to the bar and served his usual drink. He turned around and watched me carefully.

"You don't have a clue what Katherine and Elena were asking you right?"

I knew I was reflecting surprise and embarrassment across my face. I even felt my face blush. I didn't say anything.

"Mmm! You are giving me the silent treatment?"

"No... I didn't... I am embarrassed. I totally spaced out. It was irresponsible."

"Yea, you were... I could tell you what you need to know."

I glared at him. I knew he was about to trick me again.

"Really?... And you want something in exchange? I am right?"

"Pretty much."

"You already blackmailed and cheated our previous arrangements... Why should I believe you?"

He began to walk towards me. His face had this serious and stern look. It was unsettling to watch him staring at me with that face.

"Because, this time witch the life of your dearest friend is in jeopardy."

"Tell me something new Damon. Tell me something that I don't already know about Elena's situation. Give me an honest answer..."

He looked surprised. I was certain that he didn't expect my remark at all. I could fairly assume that he expected me to jump in and blindly to risk everything for Elena. He was right about that but; I couldn't lose the opportunity to make him wonder and believe that he didn't know everyone as well as he thought he did.

"Well, I think your silence is a good answer."

I began to walk out; but I didn't have the chance to walk too much. He grabbed me and pinned me hard against the wall. That hurt.

"You are playing games with me, Bennett. I don't like that."

I kept silent and stared at his face. He was thinking hard about what to do or say next. He kept me pinned when he began to talk again.

"They want you to..."

"To what?, Damon."

"They want you to open a portal to another time and space."

I opened my eyes with surprise.

"What?, They are _crazy_... this is not Fringe or the X Files... What are they talking about? Who gave them that ridiculous idea?"

He began to laugh at me. _What the..._

"I told you witch I don't like when someone tries to fool me. I know you will do anything to save Elena."

"It is not fair... Don't you think? You are almost choking me because I didn't give you an honest answer about some crazy solution to this mess. You are not acting..."

"Be careful, Bonnie, I could forget about our little truce."

"I could forget about it too, Damon."

I kept thinking about his reaction...

"Oh!"

"What?"

"You love her... you truly love her."

He began to press harder against my throat.

"Damon... stop."

When I was about to give him a really strong aneurysm he released me from his strong hold. I watched how he walked over to where he'd left his drink and gulped it down in one swift motion. He served another and drank it in the same way as before. I sat down on the floor. I was shaken by him; I was shaken by my discovery. Now I was able to understand his actions after he discovered that Katherine wasn't in the tomb. At some point of this tragic year he fell in love with my best friend. History was repeating again. Both brothers loving the same woman.

That was tragic... but what hurt me the most was the painful pang that I felt when I discovered his secret. I was hurting. I couldn't understand why.

"Damon"

He snapped at me. "What?"

"Please tell me their plan."

"Why are you not mocking me?"

"Why should I make fun of you, Damon? It is not a sin to love someone like you do."

"You despised me, Bonnie... I don't understand. We are not close at all. Why from all of them you are the one that has the guts to tell me my truth to my face? I know everybody including Elena has thought about my feelings for her."

He sat down beside me on the floor. I pondered his words and I began to ask to myself his same questions.

"I don't know, Damon... I guess I know how it feels to love someone. I know was it is; unrequited love. It is painful and consuming. What scares me is the fact that we have something in common. Both of us, we are the unlucky ones when we are talking about matters of love."

He laughed and it didn't sound fake. He was laughing with all his strength.

"You just scared me, Bonnie."

He continued laughing. I couldn't stop the smile that appeared on my face.

"Damon"

"Huh?"

"Thank you for everything you did for me. I need to ask you..."

"Go ahead."

"You did it all for Elena's sake?"

"We do everything for a reason Bennett, the beauty of our decisions is that the reasons constantly change."

"You answered my question like a politician, Damon."

He smirked at me. I kept staring at his face.

"Do you love him?"

"Who?"

"Jeremy"

"I like him, Damon. I am working on it."

He looked at me curiously. I know my answer told him more that I'd wanted to reveal.

"Ok, Bennett. Time to tell you the plan."

"Wait!... Could you give me something to drink?"

He smirked again.

"Why not?"

This time, he prepared two drinks. I needed something in my hands and the glass filled with bourbon was helping me. I didn't want to think about Damon loving Elena. That piece of information just confused me more than before.

"Do you remember the day we reached our truce."

"Yes"

"You said that any witch or warlock could come and try to fulfill Klaus' desire to break the curse."

"Ok, so what about that?"

"They want you to channel the witches before any other magical being. Isobel said that she read some where that a powerful witch can seal that kind of power within her with a strong spell."

"So, the plan is to defuse the sacrificial site beforehand. Damon, you know that I am not strong enough. No magical being should ever wield so much power. I don't know if my body could handle it. I could kill everybody."

"Bonnie, honestly I believe this is the only way. With that amount of power it would be easy to kill Klaus. You could summon anything and send him to hell."

"Damon..."

"Damn it, Bennett, Why do you doubt your powers so much?"

He grabbed me again. This time both of his hands were placed on my shoulders. I had my head lowered. My hair was blocking his view of my face.

"Bonnie"

I look up to him. He now could clearly see my tears. I knew with my next words I would be sentencing my self to death.

"You know I will do it; but I need to get stronger and I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"That you will kill me after everything is over. That sort of power should be set free."

His next move was completely unexpected. He hugged me and he did it for a long time. I relaxed myself and let him hug me.

"I know how your body could be stronger in a short period of time. I will help you with that. But killing you..."

"That is my condition, Salvatore. If you want me to help you save your love."

That was a low hit; but I needed his promise. I was expecting him to release me, but instead he strengthened his hug.

"Ok, Bonnie I will do it, but remember you owe me."

He was talking about my bleeding problem, his blackmail and his cheating.

"You owe me too. You didn't answered my questions."

"We will settle all this before the end. That is my promise."

"Ok, Salvatore I agree."

He left the room after that. I felt the weight of everything on my shoulders. All of them knew that I would agree with their crazy plan. I was angry at myself for being so dependable. I'd remembered my conversation and our promises between Damon and me. _Why at certain moments I felt that he wanted to act differently towards me?_ It would be a foolish thing to believe that I am something more to him. That I am more than the annoying friend of his love.

For the first time our interaction was sincere, without tension or our usual restrains. I didn't feel awkward in front of him. I heard the door opening and soon enough Jeremy was walking towards me.

"Hi, beautiful."

He tried to kiss me but I switched my face. His kiss landed on my cheek.

 _I knew at that moment that I was doomed..._


	5. At my home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I don't own VD neither the books nor the TV version. I don't gain any profits from it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.
> 
> A/N: This is based on TV VD characters. Some bits and pieces of the show storyline will be used, but this story is mainly AU. Of course at certain time the characters could be totally OOC.

  
**At my home...**   


  


_____________________________________________________________________________________________

I felt exhausted after the long and strange meeting. I'd finally said yes to their crazy idea. I said yes to tap into the powers of the dead witches and to try to kill Klaus. I was still grasping all the consequences of my decision. I was pondering and deciding my reasons to my yes.

I knew it was for Elena. It was what I repeated to myself over and over again. It was because of my sense of duty to protect those that I loved and cared for. It was because I needed to do it. It was for me. I replayed the meeting again and again I wouldn't change anything.

I didn't know how I would tap into the dead witches' powers. I didn't know how I would kill Klaus. I didn't know if I would end up hurting someone near to me, or if I would be able to handle that amount of magic within me. I didn't know why from all the people that I know I asked Damon to kill me. At least that was what I said to myself over and over. Yes,... I asked Damon to kill me after Klaus was finished.

I repeated that I didn't know why I picked Damon. The truth of the situation was that I was scared to admit the truth. I asked him because I knew he wouldn't hesitate. He would kill me, if that meant saving himself or his loved ones. It was a guarantee. _For me it was._ That was the main reason I said yes. I said yes because he would comply with my request.

 _How in the world did I end up trusting him with my life?... No! Bonnie... that was a lie. I trusted him my death._

 _What had changed between us? Or was it only my imagination. We were able to talk to each other at the meeting like 'normal' people. Why was I able to decipher him up to the point to discover and confirm his love for Elena?_

I was scared. I was scared of every question, phrase, sentence or word that my mind was conjuring up. I was scared because I knew the answers. The real answers to my hesitations. My enemy knew me better than anyone and I knew him too. We were so different yet so similar. That scared me the most. His unpredictable nature was the opposite of my dependable nature. And sometimes we reacted in the same way. We just sometimes listened to our instincts. I tried to save everyone and keep them alive... and he let his true nature to surface and acted accordingly. Maybe that was the main reason I despised him. He killed and I tried to save everyone but; if we believe in something wholeheartedly, if we believe that we need to do anything we would do it without hesitation, without any doubts. We would end up giving our one hundred and ten percent to achieve our goal.

I was comparing myself to a vampire. Another irony of my life. Why did I accept the truce? Why did I open my heart? Why did I let him get so near? Why did he know me so well? All those questions and I still didn't understand him.

I keep trying to force my mind to think about other things. To think about other people. _I don't want to think about him! I don't want to feel anything because of him!_

 _My arrogance made me believe at that time I was commanding my heart... I was blind._

"Bonnie..."

I looked at Jeremy. I'd almost forgotten he was here with me. He'd given me a ride back home. The short ride was a blur in my mind. He was looking at me with doubt reflected across his handsome features. I knew he would want to talk. I let out a tired sigh and waited for him to continue.

"Bonnie, what is wrong with you?"

"Why you are asking that Jer?

"You are acting different"

"Different? How?"

"You are spacing out a lot... and..."

"And what?"

"Sometime I feel that you are avoiding me."

 _Crap! What could I say to him?_ It was the truth. Lately I was avoiding him.

"Jeremy... I have a lot in my mind lately... I just... I am sorry if I've been neglecting you."

"You've changed Bonnie... Please tell me."

He walked towards me and tried to touch me. Once again I retreated and avoided his touch.

"You did it again, Bonnie!"

"I... I'm sorry"

"Bonnie I like you. I really do but I feel that I've lost you. I lost you before we had any real opportunity to do something or to create something between us."

He was sad, terribly sad and I didn't know what to do or say.

"Jeremy..."

"Save it, Bonnie. Sometimes the lack of words speaks volumes."

He turned around and left me alone. I was shocked and numbed. I was supposed to be crying because I let Jeremy go. I left a good opportunity of something beautiful and lasting pass me by. I couldn't shed a tear. To my horror I felt relieved and almost happy.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

  


  
**Three days later; back in the woods...**   


  


_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Come on, stop it! Leave me alone."

"No"

"You are jerk, you know that"

"I've been called worse, witch."

I continued walking trying to ignore my annoying companion. Sometimes I felt that he already knew where we should look up the killing ground. After my so called boot camp it was easier for me to differentiate the energies surrounding me. At the moment I have a big black hole trailing my footsteps.

"You are interfering with your black aura, Damon."

"What? Another weakness of you? You can't sense anything with me near you?"

I stopped and turned around to look at him. No; I didn't looked at him I glared at him. _Why did he always end up with me searching for the killing ground?_

"I can sense a lot of things Damon and right now I sense a huge desire within me."

He smirked at me and he walked towards me narrowing the distance between us.

"Really?"

"Yes... I have a huge desire to light up your cocky self on fire. So please give it a rest and let me do my work."

"You should use Isobel's suggestion."

"Damon, I agreed to tap into the powers of the dead witches. I won't do what Isobel's suggested. That is black magic and I won't tear myself apart dwelling on it."

He shrugged a little. Sometimes I wondered what his wicked mind was thinking about.

"Mmm!"

"Mmm What? Say it already."

"Sometimes you are really dumb and others... you are quite smart little witch. So incongruent and somewhat incomprehensible... quite interesting."

I stared at him dumbfounded. _What had he just told me? Did he insult me? or Did he just praise me?_ He was getting on my nerves. How had I ever thought that we had similarities?

"Witch! I don't have the whole day. Do something!"

"Sorry... Are you ordering me?"

He didn't say anything else. I was grateful for that because I really wanted to make his head explode with a huge amount of pain.

"Refresh my memory Damon. Why did you come today? It was Caroline's turn."

"She had other matters to attend."

I decided that questioning him further about his reasons would be futile. I breathed and counted up to ten trying to calm myself. I began to let my body feel what was surrounding me. I could easily sense the woods surrounding me, the nearby lake and some animals. I kept finding the black void near me. I needed the whole picture of the woods and his aura was blocking the natural flow. I walked towards him until only one step was the distance between us.

"I need you to cooperate with me Damon. Please, I need you to hug me."

"What?"

"You want to find it. Right?"

He did what I asked from him. I began to channel him once again. This time he didn't give me anything and I didn't give him anything back. I created a cocoon of energy surrounding us. I was able to block his void and surprisingly enough I blocked my energy too. We became part of the natural flow of energies surrounding us.

I felt when he gasped. He was able to feel the same things I was feeling. He was able to see what I was watching. He felt the entire process of connecting and searching for any magical powers near us. He was the one who felt it first.

"Did you..."

"Yes, Damon I felt it. I think that is the right place."

"Keep the connection Bonnie. I will take you there."

He picked me up and ran towards the site. We arrived soon enough. He gently put me down. I felt how my legs gave away and he grabbed me and held me tightly against him.

"How are you feeling?"

"More or less ok. I need to..."

"Do it because I am feeling you are getting too weak and too quickly for my taste."

I ignored his last words. I began to cut all the magical connections that I made. The last one that I cut off was him. I didn't know why... maybe it was because I was able to feel his amazement and new found respect towards me. The last thing that I felt was... _No It can't be!_ I felt his concern for my well being. It felt like he cared. _Did he really care for me?_ I was tempted to tap on his feelings a little bit more but; I was afraid to know the truth. _It must be a side effect of the magic. It must!._

He broke our embrace and began to walk towards the small clearing. It definitely was a magical and sacred ground. I could feel the power of the place... I could feel the pain, anger, sorrow among the other emotions of the dead witches. It was painful and overwhelming. I began to feel weak and it was hard to breathe.

"Damon..."

In a flash he was in front of me. He looked at me. He was studying my face. I saw clearly when he understood what was happening.

"You need to be stronger Bonnie. Don't let the dead control you."

I fell towards the ground. I was losing my control.

"Bonnie."

Everything was turning black. I could barely see his face. The next thing that I felt was he picking me up again. He ran away from the sacrificial ground.

"Bonnie, look at me."

He lifted up my face. He was able to look at me. My head was spinning and I couldn't focus on anything at all.

"Bonnie, listen to me. I need you to trust me. Answer me Bonnie."

I gave him a weak yes. I felt some warm liquid in my mouth. I realized too late what it was. I tried not to drink it, but I needed to breathe so I gulped down what he offered me. I instantly felt better. I began to feel my strength returning and my head stopped spinning. I began to focus on him.

"You just gave me your blood."

"Yes. You were slipping away. The magic was overtaking you."

"Thank you."

"I think it is time to get you stronger Bonnie. But first I need to know what happened at the clearing."

"I am not sure. I felt a rush of so many emotions and powers. Especially anger, hatred, sadness, sorrow. It was... scary. I tried to seek Emily's powers. I thought It would be safer to tap into hers first trying to control what was coming at me. Once I tried... every one of the witches powers tried to enter at once. I wasn't aware... We were supposed to find it... not to do anything else."

"Bennett, you are powerful we know that. You sometimes doubt yourself, but you can handle it. You need an extra boost."

I stared at him blankly. I let him be. I was too tired to argue or ask anything.

"A witch can get stronger if she drink vampire blood."

"What? You are suggesting for me to drink vampire blood."

"Yes. It will boost your powers a little and it will help you to control them; besides, you will heal quickly."

"Ok, I am going to humor you. Which vampire blood should I drink? Because Stefan told me that the older the vampire stronger the blood."

"He was right. The older the better and it has to be a vampire on a human blood diet."

I flinched at his last remark. It was gross what he was suggesting. I needed to drink blood to get stronger. The unexpected part of all this was that I already drank his blood and to my horror I'd liked it. He continued talking oblivious to my thoughts.

"Considering the vampires surrounding you at the moment this means Katherine's blood."

I stood up to quickly. I glared at him. I was really angry at him.

"No way! That is not going to happen. Never!"

He began to laugh at me.

"Are you teasing me again? Because I am not in the mood Salvatore."

"Nope I am not joking. I am quite serious."

"Katherine... no way, Damon"

"I knew it"

"What?"

"That you're into boys and not girls." He began to laugh again. I counted up to ten.

"Damon... I am about to give you a lot of pain."

"Ok... ok. Katherine is a no. Stefan is a no too you know for the animal diet. Caroline is too young... then it has to be me."

"No kidding. Why would you do it?"

"It is interesting and besides I will ask one of the things that you owned me."

I felt my stomach react at his words. _What will he request?_ I looked at him waiting for his next words. He extended his hand towards me. I couldn't guess what he was doing and the meaning of it.

"First we should declare our selves as friends."

"Friends?"

"Yea, I don't give my blood easily only to family and friends." I smiled at him. What he'd just said sounded totally forced.

"Ok, Friends. So that means our truce will be permanent until we declare ourselves enemies again."

"Pretty much, yea"

I took his hand. This was too interesting to fight him. I wanted to know what he was plotting.

"Now we are friends and there will be no problem on my part to give you my blood; but..."

"There is always a but."

He chuckled. "Yes the but is part of any script..."

"Damon."

"I want to drink your blood too. Remember you owe me and I accepted to kill you as you requested."

I blinked several times. I couldn't believe what he'd just told me. My mind was blank. I couldn't react at all.

"Tick Tock, I am waiting..."

"Why my blood?"

"It would be easier and more interesting."

"I can't believe I will agree to this, but I want you to pay me too. I want to know something about you that nobody knows."

He walked towards me and picked me up.

"What are you doing?"

"I will answer your question Bennett, You will let me drink from you and I will give you my blood. We will do it tonight at my home."

"Tonight?"

"Yes. We both know that there is not a lot of time. Klaus is nearer to us than we believe. I know you can sense it. I sensed it too through you when you connected us with your magic earlier."

He wasn't lying. It was the truth. Klaus was near to Mystic Falls. That was one of the reasons I pushed everybody to search the killing site.

"Oh I almost forgot. We need to do it more than once."

I groaned at his words. I didn't like the situation at all. I began to wonder why I accepted his proposition so fast. The truth was that I didn't think about Elena or anyone else. I thought about me and what I wanted to do. I was curious and I wanted that time with him.

 _Once again I betrayed my logic and let my heart decide. That night I began to question myself. If it was love or I just cared for him?..._


	6. Damon's Room...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't own VD neither the books nor the TV version. I don't gain any profits from it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.
> 
> A/N: This is based on TV VD characters. Some bits and pieces of the show storyline will be used, but this story is mainly AU. Of course at certain time the characters could be totally OOC.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

  


  
**Damon's Room...**   


  


____________________________________________________________________________________________

I couldn't believe that she'd actually agreed to my suggestion. All this time I thought I was the one pulling the strings between us. That I was the one manipulating her. Yes, I started using her to get to my goal. Probably I sounded like a song being played infinite times over and over after someone hit the repeat button; but I have one clear goal and it was to finally obtain the opportunity to love freely the woman that I had chosen. No competition for her heart, no compulsion, no hatred or resentment, no trying to be the better man... just the two of us.

Here I was with the witch. It was supposed to be Elena not her. _Why was I doing this?_ I knew she'd accepted our truce and our "friendship" for the sake of her best friend. Sometimes I honestly thought she was a dumb person, too faithful, too many principles, morals and all that crap. She was the opposite of me and yet...

 _Why was I thinking of all this? Why do I care what will happen to her? Why was I reluctant to fulfill my promise to kill her?_

She startled me in ways I couldn't ever predict. Why was she able to discover my love for Elena? The scary part... _NO!... I am not scared! I do not get scared! Not me!_ What puzzled me the most about her was our similarities. I hated to admit it, but it was the truth. We give ourselves totally to what we believe or want. It was a shame that we continually crossed paths against each other.

 _She hates me and I am supposed to not like her!_

We are the unlucky ones on matters of love, the two people who didn't receive proper love even from our parents. She was the only one who always challenged me... and that annoyed me and amused me. _Why did I want to protect her? Why did she get under my skin so easily?_ I couldn't think properly while she was here in my room watching me curiously and I could swear that she was judging me. I let a smile form on my face.

"Damon. Hey! Answer me!"

I snapped out of my strange thoughts about the little witch. I watched her and at that moment I realized that I could care less for any logical reasons about me helping her or me being here in my room with her. _I'll just live it!_

"Damon, snap out of it! You are freaking me out. Where are Stefan and Elena?"

"They have a romantic evening planned out for tonight."

"We are here alone... and you knew it all this time!"

"So"

"I..."

"Be careful Bennett, we are friends now. You can't hate or despise your friends."

She was angry. I guess she was feeling cheated again. I hated to admit it; I loved teasing her up to the point where her eyes were filled with such energy and fire. That was almost impossible to resist. It was like a moth attracted to the mortal light of the fire.

She scoffed at my remark and I waited. Her heart beat was like a big laud horn. It was beating so fast. She was nervous. That could be bothersome, if I wanted to taste her blood tonight.

"Sit down Bonnie; I will answer your question now if you repeat it to me."

She sat down on my bed. I could almost feel my fangs coming out. The itching of my fangs was becoming almost unbearable. I watched her very carefully and one word popped up instantly... delightful.

"I want to know something about you that nobody knows, Damon."

I walked to the wall and leaned on it. I wanted to have some distance between us. I concentrated myself on what I would tell her. She had been giving me some of her secrets; she deserved something equally important. I made a little trip through my memories and I remembered something that I'd never told anyone before. Not even Stefan or Katherine. It was the first time that I'd remembered it in more than one hundred years.

"Bonnie..."

"Yes"

"The few that know the truth about me and Stefan think (and back then in 1864 everybody thought) that I deserted the Civil War because I was too selfish and lazy. My father always thought I would be the one who brought shame to our family. I went to the war because I wanted to prove him wrong; but at the end I choose to let him think that he was right."

She was looking at me and I was able to feel and tell that she was giving me one hundred percent of her attention. That pleased me and I was surprised that it felt so good.

"Please Damon, continue."

I nodded and I let myself go back one more time to that memory.

"I returned because I killed an innocent person." I chuckled after I said that. It was a paradox that I'd quit the war because I killed someone when soon enough after that I would be changed into a natural murderer. I ended up to becoming a predator and I enjoyed being so. _I wonder if she would be able to understand and accept that from me? That I would never stop being a murderer and I would never stop enjoying it._ She kept silent, while her hand patted my bed beside her. She wanted me to sit down beside her.

"Please..."

I did what she asked of me. We had some minutes of silence. My mind was racing and reliving that memory. She was just peacefully waiting for me.

"It was a long day and night. We lost so many lives that day. I was one of the lucky ones to survive that battle. I was hiding in the woods. I needed desperately to drink water, eat and get some sleep. I was exhausted. The shadows of the trees mixed with the sounds of the war; that was overwhelming. I began to question to myself; _Why was I there? Why was I fighting for something that I believed was wrong?_ Earlier I stumbled on with some dead soldiers from the north. It was so cold and I needed extra clothes. I took what I needed from them. At the end that was a smart move because later that stolen uniform saved my life."

This re-telling was getting difficult for me. I was an expert shutting down any emotional crap, but I discovered that it was difficult to control it at the moment. I was struggling and I put myself in this awkward situation because of a stupid and silly request. I was about to shut down my struggle. I was about to send the story and our little deal to hell. When I felt her hand on my hand and she squeezed it. I blinked at her, startled by her action. She looked at me and smiled. She didn't say anything. I just squeezed her hand back and I didn't let her go.

"Some union soldiers were having fun with a strange young confederate soldier. They were torturing him. It wasn't fair... I mean they were five of them and the soldier looked too tiny, too young. I stood there; I wasn't sure what to do. I was too weak from the hunger, but I know after more than one hundred years that was my excuse for what I did. Those soldiers at the beginning of the ordeal they didn't even notice me. That young soldier was fighting them with all his strength and might. I was debating myself what to do, when one of the union soldiers ripped up his uniform. The fight paused a little; everyone was looking perplexed at the young soldier."

"Why Damon?"

"It was a girl, Bonnie. It was a girl. At that moment one of the union saw me standing near a tree. He yelled at me to show myself. Unfortunately the uniform that I stole was the lower ranking and I was supposed to follow orders..."

She was perplexed by my words. I watched her carefully. She reminded me of that soldier girl. Bonnie had that fiery side mixed with a strange kind of vulnerability. That intoxicating mix that provoked me to either protect her or kill her. Bonnie stared at me, waiting for me to continue and I lost myself in her eyes. The little girl, the little soldier had the same strength in her eyes. _How didn't I see it earlier? Maybe that was one of the reasons I would always clash with her... she reminded me of one of my darkest sins._

"Damon... if you don't..."

"NO!... let me finish it."

I felt her flinch a little, but I kept holding her hand.

"They pinned her against the ground and raped her, Bonnie. I was in charged to hold her still against the ground. Her eyes were filled with so much pain and hate. She was pleading for help at the same time she was telling me that she was going to kill me. When they finished their business, they ordered me to do the same. I said no. They beat me up and I still said no. They continue beating me, I almost died. At the end the creep that was supposed to be my superior ordered me to kill her."

" _Kill_ her? What did you do?"

"I killed her without hesitation; I killed her. In my haze of that day I honestly thought that I was setting her free from the pain. I am an accomplice for that crime and I am the murderer of that girl. I told myself that it was war, that it was kill or be killed; but I couldn't fool myself. That changed me. That night I became a broken man. I became the shell of the man that had parted almost a year before to war. The man that wanted to make his father proud of his son. I didn't care anymore. Do you see the irony of it, Bonnie? I returned to Mystic Falls, I deserted the war and I ended up loving a monster. I ended up fighting for her so called love and hating my brother. I shut down my emotions and feelings... but the face of the girl haunted me. She still haunts me."

"The soldiers..."

"Bonnie... the soldiers that beat me up and raped that girl..."

"Please Damon continue..."

"Those soldiers ended up being my dinner... I tortured them and killed them slowly. I assure you they suffered and begged me for mercy. So you see Bennett I was a murderer before being a vampire... it was part of my being before Katherine came to my life, I didn't do anything to prevent it. I swear to myself that I would never be a coward again. Because what I did back then... only the cowards do it."

I tried to let her hand go. I knew she was the most judgmental witch and that she hated me. What she did after some minutes of tense silence surprised me. She hugged me and gave me a little kiss on the cheek.

"Why?"

"Thank you for being honest with me Damon. Thank you for letting me see a different part of you."

Those words hit me directly to my core. Why in the world did the person who was supposed to hate me would tell me that? Why was she treating me like that?

Her warm body was against me and I only did what my instinct dictated me to do. I hugged her back and I let out my fangs. I touched her skin with my fangs and I felt when she jolted up with surprised. At first she was tense. I didn't bite her immediately. I waited for her to relax. At the end she didn't fight me at all.

"Go ahead Damon, take it... just don't kill me yet... wait a little longer for that."

I chuckled at her comment. I couldn't understand her; nothing at all. I couldn't understand me either. Why did I keep moving toward her path? I was supposed to be on another road. I was supposed to be near the woman that I loved. Or the woman I thought I loved. That made me wonder...

I pierced her skin and drank from her...

 _That was the first time that we exchanged blood..._

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________

  


  
**Near Mystic Falls...**   


  


____________________________________________________________________________________________

A young looking blond man was walking down the road. He was trying to look normal and inconspicuous. He was walking slowly. It looked like he was measuring each step carefully. It looked as if he was waiting for something or for someone. Every movement that he did was premeditated and calculated. He had an air of royalty surrounding him. He knew the time was right... he knew the time for freedom was near. The sun would be again just a star in the universe.

A car drove near him and approached him. It was a young couple returning from a long night of drinks and other things. They offered him their help. They asked him where he was headed. He was so polite and educated. He was mesmerizing, handsome and beautiful. The young couple couldn't stop looking at him.

The next day the couple was part of the morning news. Their bodies were found beside the road, the car was found near Mystic Falls High School.

 _The authorities said that it was another animal attack..._


	7. Request...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own VD neither the books nor the TV version. I don't gain any profits from it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.
> 
> A/N: This is based on TV VD characters. Some bits and pieces of the show storyline will be used, but this story is mainly AU. Of course at certain time the characters could be totally OOC.

________________________________________________________________________

  


  
**  


##### Request...

  
**   


  


________________________________________________________________________

I was watching the news; the number of animals attacks was rinsing at an alarmingly pace. Liz had called me several times about the killings. We checked up the bodies. They were definitely vampire killings. As the leader of the Council I was forced to issue an official search for the vampire or vampires attacking our town. If the unaware people of Mystic Falls knew better the reality of their situation they would just flee and leave town.

I was sipping my blood thinking about all this. Tonight I was supposed to visit the killing ground again with the little witch. Since our blood exchange I felt connected to her. I couldn't remember this happening to me before. I still could smell her and taste her. I knew when she was near me. _It was maddening!_ All these conflicting feelings were messing up my mind when I least expected them. Only three nights ago I told her my secret and I drank her life source. It was an extraordinary exchange between us. I could swear that she enjoyed the exchange too.

Why? That question kept popping out around and pestering my thoughts. I hated it because my concern for her was growing by the minute. _I need to clear my mind! This was because of her powers... It has to be!_ It wasn't my first time drinking witch blood; but it was a first of drinking Bennett blood offered to me willingly. It was sweeter than that night that I'd bite her from anger and desperation. I was so foolish back then, doing everything for Katherine. The woman that I gave her my heart to and she just squashed it.

Now I was certain that what I felt for her was an obsession; it wasn't love. Now I was able to differentiate, love was totally different. I loved Elena but; what bothered me about all this was that I kept comparing my feelings for Elena to the turmoil that Bonnie provoked within me. To a certain degree I cared for the witch. _Why was I continuously comparing them?_

 _Now I know that it was my mistake back then. I let my heart doubt everything..._

"Damon"

"Elena"

"Are you ok? You seem distracted."

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Damon please. Could we have a normal conversation?"

"Normal? Define that word."

She rolled her eyes at me. I knew clearly what she meant but I couldn't help myself. _Why should I waste the opportunity to make her nervous?_

"Damon"

"Ok, you should tell me already. I don't have all whole day for you Elena. I have things to do."

"I'm just worried, Damon. I can't reach Bonnie. I know she is not feeling all right."

I looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean by that?"

"She is acting different at school these days and she keeps avoiding me. I know that she found the site with you, but neither she nor you had anything to tell us. Did something happen?"

"Elena... curiosity killed the cat. Leave her alone."

She looked at me surprised by my words. I should be more careful when I talk about the witch. I had a good idea why the witch was acting weird. I wasn't my usual self. I was out of my comfort zone too.

"Damon, come on. Help me with this."

"Why me? Ask my little brother or Baby vamp. They are closer to her than me."

"I don't know how to explain it Damon. It's a hunch. You should be the one talking to her. At least if she gets mad at you she will wake up from that strange haze surrounding her."

"Now I am Elena's guinea pig."

"Please Damon... do it for me."

I glared at her. At moments like this I wanted to kill her.

"Don't do that anymore."

"Do what?"

"Don't assume that I am the good man. I'm not."

After that I left her standing there. I didn't look back because at the moment I hated her. I was pissed off at her. She knew which buttons to press. She knew how to get me to do things for her. I was walking without directions. That was what I wanted to believe. I ended up at the Grill looking at Bonnie eating with the little Gilbert. Now I wanted to kill her too.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  


  


##### At the Grill...

  


  


________________________________________________________________________

I was picking at my food. I wasn't hungry at all but here I was with Jeremy. He wanted to talk about us. He wanted to apologize for our fight. He was asking for an opportunity. I agreed to come to the Grill with him. I honestly thought that he deserved the truth. We ordered our food after that an oppressive silence descended upon us. My mind was acting crazy. At one moment I was gathering the courage to tell him the truth and at the next moment I was thinking about that night. The night that I exchanged blood with my used to be enemy now my so called friend.

After that night I just ran away from him. I avoided everybody including Elena. I felt so much stronger and alive. I hadn't felt like that in so long that it took me by surprise. I didn't know how to handle it. I thought that it was a direct effect of the vampire blood running through my system. Now I was able to understand what Stefan told me once about the vampire blood. I'd never thought or expected that it would have so much of an effect on me. At certain times I thought that I felt Damon near me. It was crazy. I was slowly walking the thin line of sanity and craziness.

I was terrified by this all confusion and turmoil. I didn't want to be near him but I missed him at the same time. I didn't want to drink his blood again but I was craving him. I was nearer to him than ever and sadly I cared for him more than before because of that same night. The night that I shut down my mind and my sanity. The night he let me know the truth about himself. He let me know his human part. That part that I always doubted that existed. The part of him that ended up sinking my heart further into the madness of my feelings. That night I knew that I would never be the same person as before.

 _I Hate him! I must hate him..._

"Bonnie"

"Huh?"

"You didn't hear anything that I just said, did you?"

"Sorry... I..." I let out a sigh filled with a lot of stress.

"No, I didn't hear you. I am sorry. I'm so sorry."

Jeremy took my hand and squeezed it a little bit.

"Bonnie you know you are important to me. I like you."

"Jeremy please... just don't do it. I need to be honest with you. I..."

"Bonnie."

"Jer... I thought...I truly and honestly thought that we could be something. That you were the one for me but I can't lie to you anymore. I care for you but I don't love you. You are very handsome and attractive. I am not blind I can see that easily. I just can't love anyone right now." _I am such a liar. My heart leans toward another person..._

I was stammering my words. I wanted to say so much but I couldn't find the right words. I just kept talking like there was no tomorrow for me. Probably that was the case for me. No tomorrows, no futures, no possibilities for love, no nothing.

"I knew I was taking the risk Bon. I was the one who asked you to take the risk too."

"You deserve someone who truly loves you Jer. Someone to have kids with and to be a parent. Someone who you can grow old with. I am not that person."

He nodded at me. He understood what I'd said to him. I felt a little bit better after that. I wanted so much to let him be free. I didn't want to harm him. He didn't deserve it. After that we tried idle chit-chat. It didn't work. Both of us wanted to be alone and apart from each other.

"I will ask for the bill."

"Wait! Let me give you money for my food."

"No. I invited you, so I pay. No discussions."

I gave him a sad little smile. I watched him go to the bar when I felt another presence. My skin filled with goose bumps instantly. I knew who was watching me right now from outside of the Grill. I was able to feel his anger. I turned my head around my head and held his gaze. It was Damon. My phone rang immediately.

"Come out!"

"Why are you ordering me?"

"We have an appointment."

"You are a little too early. Damon, we agreed to go to the site at midnight."

"Witch"

"What? Damon you are pissing me off. What is wrong with you?"

"If you don't come out I will go in. I am not sure if I will be able to handle myself among all those humans."

"I will kill you if you do something."

"But we are friends Bennett. How come you threaten me like that? I am serious and I am not joking."

I let out a tired sigh. This discussion would continue for a long time. I was tired of fighting and I was drained from my meeting with Jeremy. He began to walk to the Grill's door.

"Ok. I'm coming out."

After that I hung up. I was angry at him but at the same time I was happy to see him. _Yes, I must be totally crazy._ I walked out of the Grill. He looked angry and was staring at me like he wanted to kill me.

"I'm out. Happy?"

"Let's go."

He grabbed me by my wrist and pulled a little.

"Where are we going?"

"Everywhere and nowhere."

"What that means?"

"I don't know about you witch but I need to have some fun."

"Are you crazy? Fun! I'm not going with you."

"Why? Are you scared that you will actually have some fun?"

"It's not that. Jerk!"

"I am having fun already. Let's go."

"No. Leave me alone."

"Bennett!"

My phone rang again. I answered without hesitation. It was Elena.

"Bonnie, I sent Damon to look out for you. I was so worried because you were acting weird. I'm sorry. I think I made a mistake."

Now I totally comprehended why he was here bothering me. He was sent. He was doing this for her.

"No worries El. Damon is right here in front of me. I call you later."

I heard her weak ok before I hung up my cell.

"You can go now Damon. I know why you are here. You don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

I began to pull my wrist. I was trying to free it from his strong grasp.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I am going home."

"No I was serious earlier. Let's have some fun."

"I know you heard clearly that Elena called me. I know the truth. Just leave me alone please."

I was trying so hard to not let my voice crack. I didn't want to show him more weakness than he already knew about me. I didn't want him to figure out that I was so pissed off at him and lets face it I didn't want him to know that I was so sad. He looked at me for some seconds. It was like nothing else mattered or existed.

"I want to make it clear, Bennett. I never do anything that I don't want to do. My reasons for me being here are a lot more that a mere request from our friend. So stop guessing what I am thinking."

I blinked at him. He had a strange and brutal way to be honest. He pulled me again. This time I didn't fight him. This time I followed him to his car. This time I really wanted to have some fun.

 _I shut down my mind. I decided to just live the moment... Big mistake!_


	8. Woods, pond and waterfall...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books nor the TV version. I don't gain any profits from it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.
> 
>  **A/N:** This is based on TV VD characters. Some bits and pieces (very few of them) of the show storyline will be used, but this story is mainly AU. Of course at certain time the characters could be totally OOC.
> 
> Now I let all of you read the chapter. Remember any horrors, errors and mistakes are all mine. Enjoy!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Woods, pond and waterfall...**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was too silent. Since we'd left the Grill she hadn't said anything to me. I could sense that she was angry at me. I got what I wanted. I wanted her far away from Romeo. It was so hard for me to stop my urge to kill them both. I was reacting like he was coveting my mate. I was crazy. Bonnie was only the witch that I needed to fulfill my plans. So... _Why was it so hard for me to control my reactions and concerns about Bonnie?_

I was glad for her silence since I was desperately seeking the answers to my questions and doubts. I was mad at myself... this couldn't continue. I loved Elena. I truly loved her but... this little witch was driving me crazy. _What had she done to me? Face it, Damon!_ You do not hate Bonnie. You are not indifferent toward her. It was possible that I'd ended up falling for two women? Nah! I am not that foolish. On second thought, between Stefan and I; I was the bigger fool. Yes, I was the one who believed in Katherine so much that I let her play and throw away my heart. Or I should say throw away the pieces of my heart. Slowly and cruelly, she did it and I let her do it. This was the worst part.

I let out a laugh. I forgot that Bonnie was by my side. I needed to get all this stress and concerns out of my system. I began to think of where to go with Bonnie.

"Are you ok? Even for you... you are acting strange."

I spared a second on her features. She looked sincerely worried.

"I was just thinking where to go to have fun, Bennett."

"I don't believe that... that maniacal laugh was related to fun activities."

"That's your problem not mine."

"Damon..."

"Cool down Bonnie. Let yourself live a little."

She scoffed at my words. She didn't say anything else. I was teasing her on purpose. I didn't want to be too soft on her. She was already saying that I was acting strange; but she was acting strange too. This overwhelming tension was building between us by the minute. We could sense it. We were actually breathing it. It was the tension of unsaid truths between us.

I continued driving into the woods. I remembered the perfect place to go with her. I wanted to drink, dance and whatever that came at the moment; but I knew she wouldn't be up to it. She wouldn't do it with me. I could feel she was worried about my behavior. I decided we needed some time off and I was going to take her to a special place for Stefan and me. A place that we used to visit with our mother back then when we were just little kids. I stopped the car and turned off the engine. I looked at her.

"Let's go"

"Where are we?"

"It is a surprise."

"I don't like surprises Damon."

"MMM! I think this one you will like it or... you don't like my surprises?"

She glared at me angrily. I was daring her and I knew what her reaction would be.

"Show me."

We began to walk further into the woods. I paired up my pace with hers. It was bothersome but I wanted to be a gentleman, besides near her I could hear her heart beat and could breathe in her intoxicating aroma.

"Would you trust me, Bonnie?"

"What?"

"I need your trust."

"Why?"

I walked toward her and leaned down so my eyes were exactly at her eyes level.

"I need you to close your eyes. Don't worry I will behave."

"What for?"

"I want to show you something."

After some hesitation she closed her eyes. I put my hands on her eyes. I knew her, when she felt the time is right she would open her eyes ruining my surprise. I would do a thing like that too. She was stubborn like me.

"Just a couple steps, Bonnie. Ok, I will stop holding you but don't open your eyes yet. I will tell you when."

"Ok"

I moved to my right side. I didn't want to block her view of the pond with the little waterfall. It was surrounded by old trees that gave the place privacy. It was a peaceful place. For a witch it would be a magical place.

"You can open your eyes now."

 _At that moment in time I thought I knew why I shared this place with her. I discovered the real reason too late..._

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Connection...**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't fight Damon at all. I had questions to ask, but he was angry at me and he was acting strange. I couldn't blame him; I was feeling strange too. I was too happy because I was with him right now. For me it wasn't normal... this kind of reaction. At a certain time I was really worried; but I kept my faith in him, in our truce, in our deal, in our new found friendship. I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

When he told me that he wanted to surprise me, my heart jolted up. I told him that I didn't like surprises but; the truth was that I was excited because the surprise was coming from him. At this moment of my life I couldn't deny my connection to him. Not anymore. I surrendered my logic to my heart. I just wanted to live a little before the fight against Klaus.

"You can open your eyes now."

I did what he asked of me. I opened my eyes. _Oh my!_ It was a pond with a little waterfall. The pond was surrounded by big and old trees. It was a beautiful and a peaceful place. I could feel the energy surrounding it. The earth and the water clashing continuously and rhythmically. I was lost in its beauty. I felt two strong arms surrounding me.

"What are you doing?"

"Remember Bennett we came here to have fun."

"What?... Oh no! Damon don't do it! Please?"

He grabbed me and tossed me into the water. The water was cold; too cold for my taste. I heard another splash near me. When I surfaced to breathe I felt someone pulling me down into the water. After some struggle we both surfaced again.

"I hate you, Damon"

"Really" After that he laughed wholeheartedly.

"Admit it Bennett, this is fun."

I swam toward the little waterfall. It was the perfect size for me to stand on the rock under the fall. It was so soothing. My body was tickling with the power of the nature around me. I felt his presence near me.

"I hate to admit this to you but I loved your surprise and I am having fun. I didn't expect at all... this place. I thought that you..."

"You thought that we will end up in another bar drinking ourselves to death. You prepared yourself to fight me. The truth is that I don't want to fight with you today."

"You got me there Damon and I don't want to fight you either. Thank you for bringing me here."

"No problem."

He sat down on the nearest rock to the one I was standing. I moved a little and sat down beside him. Now we were in the narrow space between the rock wall and the falling water.

"This place is special. I can sense its energy, its magic. What is this place Damon?"

"Well my mom used to bring us here. Stefan and I used to play here a lot when she was alive. I suspect now that it was her way to get away from our father for a couple of hours."

"Oh! That makes it more special. Thank you so much for sharing this with me."

"Let's swim a little"

"Damon... What happened back at the Grill? Why were you so..."

"So _psycho_."

I chuckled a little. It was a bit scary that he had just finished my sentence with the exact same word that I was about to say.

"The truth is that I don't know."

"You are lying to me. I can tell."

"Think whatever you want Bennett."

After that we swam for some time. We played like little kids. I was amazed by this Damon. He was free. He was human. After that night that he told me his secret I could comprehend him a bit more; but I knew that I didn't understand him. I could fairly guess that he didn't understand me either.

I grew tired and I went back to the rocks and sat down. I closed my eyes and I let my powers intertwine with the magic of the earth and the water. I felt like I was part of the waterfall. I was part of the continuous flow of the water above me.

"Bonnie"

I opened my eyes and extended one of my hands to him. He took it. This time I was the one that pulled him toward me. I knew he let me pull him; he was curious by my actions.

"Please I need you to trust me and close your eyes Damon."

I knew I was repeating his previous words. I did this on purpose. He smirked a little but complied with my request. I put my right hand on his chest and I began to connect us. I wanted him to feel the wonder of the place. I knew it was a special place for him but; I wanted him to know how much of special place it was. I began to let him know the power of the water, the warmth and care of the earth, the soothing effect of the breeze through the trees, the protecting shelter of the woods surrounding the pond. I let him be part of all the magic. I let him be part of my power for a short period of time. I lost my sense of time. I wasn't able to tell how long we stood there connected with everything. I heard my name coming out through his lips.

"Bonnie..."

The next thing that I felt was the kiss. He sealed the connection. Now we were surrounded in a full circle of magic. I opened my eyes. He was looking at me with an intense stare. This time I was the one that kissed him. This time I let him connect with me not only with the magic. We connected on everything. We became one inside the magic cocoon. Our bodies meshed with such an intensity; I knew that I had to give him what he wanted.

"Bonnie..."

"Do it Damon... take my blood."

 _We connected our bodies, hearts, souls and blood. That was our second exchange._

Now I know that my giving myself to him was the confirmation of my feelings toward him. I loved him but I also knew that he didn't belong to me. That was my goodbye to him, because at that same moment I'd surrendered any hopes to be with him again. I'd surrendered to the truth feelings of his heart.

That afternoon I felt through the magic around us his unconditional love for my best friend.

 _That afternoon I accepted my fate..._


	9. One...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books nor the TV version. I don't gain any profits from it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.
> 
>  **A/N:** This is based on TV VD characters. Some bits and pieces (very few of them) of the show storyline will be used, but this story is mainly AU. Of course at certain time the characters could be totally OOC.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One...**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked at her sleeping form beside me. I was stunned by what we'd just done. Why did she let me touch her like that? Why did she let me make her mine? At that thought a smile formed on my face. Yes, now she is mine. I won't let anyone touch her again. Now I understand the tension between us; we were teasing each other. That was our foreplay.

What she did for me was amazing. I was able to feel the power of the place. She let me dwell on the mixture of her powers and the nature surrounding us. She let me dwell on her feelings. She let her walls down. I knew she loved me. I knew that was the main reason that we made love. It wasn't an intoxication of the magic surrounding us. It was just raw feelings and emotions clashing together and mixing perfectly. It was perfect but; why did I sense sadness and surrender coming from her? I frowned at that thought. That was a question that I needed to find out its answer.

I touched her delicate neck. The scars of my bite were already fading. The healing was faster than any regular human. I was relieved, because my blood in her system was doing its intended job. She was stronger. She would be able to handle the angry witches. It was odd for me to discover all these protective instincts toward her. She looked so delicate and yet... she is so powerful and strong. Not only her powers, but her character. She was totally intoxicating to me. I couldn't think straight with her near me. I couldn't hide behind my facade. She knew me better than the others. I could be me with her. I let a chuckle escape. This was totally ironic, I could be a total jerk and she still would understand me. I'd wronged her too many times and still she forgave me.

She stirred a little. I touched her face gently. She opened her eyes and looked at me. My uncertainty was erased by her smile. She was ok with me being by her side. I was overwhelmed with joy. _Control your self Damon... you are not a child._ She kept looking at me. I could feel that she was searching. I touched her face again. Now it was my turn. I kissed her and touched her everywhere. She responded willingly. I made her mine again. This time it wasn't a surprise between us. This time we weren't surrounded by magic. This time it was just us. Two bodies acting on their urges. It wasn't frenetic. We studied every inch of each other. We savored everything of ourselves. We took our time. We just forgot everything and everyone. We forgot all our problems. This time I didn't bite her. This time it was my gift to her. This time I surrendered myself to her.

 _How would I fulfill my promise to her? I want her alive... I want her by my side!_

"Damon..."

"I know its time to go."

"Yes"

She said that little word filled with dread and silence. At that moment I felt her sadness again. This time I was able to decipher what it meant. She was sure that she would die and she was sure that I loved Elena. Yes, I loved her... but I loved the witch too. How did I end up loving two women? Two amazing and beautiful women. Damn!

 _My pride and confusion wouldn't let me see my true feelings... No... it wasn't my pride it was my arrogance!_

We put on our clothes and walked back to the car. We didn't say a word. We needed to go to the site. The short ride was silent. She was looking through the car window. It was already dark and the moon was shining at its full glory.

"Bonnie"

"Huh?"

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes, Damon, I am all right."

"Bonnie, thank you."

She looked at me startled. I'd surprised her. I loved her face with that expression on her features.

"Why are you..."

"I felt it Bonnie. You wanted me to feel the real power of the place. You wanted me to fully understand why my mother loved it so much. The truth is that you made that place special for me. Thank you."

"I..."

"You don't have to say anything... besides I fully intend to repeat everything that happened between us today."

"How would you be so sure Damon?"

"Bennett, because it wasn't just sex."

She didn't say anything. She was studying my face intently. It was as if she was searching for the mischief, for the lie. The problem for her was that I wasn't lying. She wouldn't find any lie. I wasn't lying at all. What I couldn't and wouldn't say to her was that I only loved her. That would be a lie. So I didn't say anything.

"Damon, do you know the difference between love and care?"

This time she was the one surprising me. _Why was she asking that?_

"What do you mean?"

"Because... that is the clue to everything."

She looked again through the window.

"We are here."

I nodded and parked the car. I turned off the engine.

"Let's go."

We walked toward the killing ground. Her question was hanging over my head. It felt like the sword of Damocles. _What was she trying to say?_

 _I discovered the answer...too damn late._

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At the execution site...**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I won't regret ever what I did today with Damon. I gave up everything to him. It was the only way that I could let him know and show that I loved him without saying the three compromising words. We weren't prepared to say such kinds of confessions. We would scare each other saying too much. I knew we were avoiding these conflicting emotions between us. But it was necessary to fall again into our assigned roles with all the drama surrounding us.

I finally knew what it meant to love someone, but I also discovered the pain of letting that person go. It was consuming me. I couldn't make him choose. He'd chosen already. He chose my friend, my sister. She loved Stefan but I suspected that she has feelings for Damon too. _I couldn't make her suffer... that would be too selfish._ Each one of them has to sort out their true feelings. They have enough struggles with their emotions already. If I let myself be part of that picture that would be... _catastrophic!_ At least for me it would.

How did I end up opening my true self to a vampire? Why did I forget every promise that I made to myself? The answer was simple and the perplexity and simplicity of it was amazing. It was an answer that I would expect from Damon. Promises are made to be broken... I just hoped with all my heart that he would keep the promise that he made to me. I... needed to believe in him wholeheartedly...

 _It has to be done... It has to be that way..._

"Bonnie, we are almost there."

"I know I can feel it."

He grabbed me by my arm. He made me stop.

"Are you ready for this?"

"I am ready as ever..."

"I will be by your side. I won't let you go in alone."

"Damon I don't think..."

"Bonnie... I won't let you. You are not alone anymore. We are in this together."

I smiled at him and touch his face very gently.

"I couldn't ever imagine in my wildest dream the consequences of our truce. I don't regret it. I cherish each moment. Now please let me do my job."

"I will let you, but I am going with you."

"You are really stubborn."

"I've been called worst"

We began to enter the clearing with all those powers waiting for me.

"For the record I don't regret our truce at all."

I smiled at his remark. I walked into the clearing. Damon was trailing me. I couldn't stop him. If he wanted to be by my side then so be it. I began to chant the spell. I felt when the powers began to enter my body. It wasn't the overwhelming feeling of the last time. There were still the sad emotions of the dead witches. I silently heard them. I honored them and pleaded their help. I told them why I needed their help; they agreed to cooperate. The last thing that I heard was their warning. _Be careful of the vampire... After that everything went blank._

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Warning...**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I saw all the magical process. She was glowing with power. It suited her perfectly. It was like she was meant to do this. She was the one born to do this. At some point of the spell I saw her clearly talking to the dead witches. I felt their anger. I felt their spirits trying to knock me down. Bonnie didn't let them. Bonnie turned around and walked toward me. She was looking at me differently. She was looking at me like...

"Damon"

"Emily"

"Why are you here?"

"Believe me witch my reasons are not your concern."

"I don't want you near her."

"Who? Bonnie?"

"Yes."

"What are you going to do Emily? If I want to be near her I will."

"I can sense you in her. You are hurting her. She is in pain because of you."

"So, that is not your problem. It is hers... and mine."

"Damon"

"Emily, don't push it, because I could forget that you are using Bonnie's body again. You owed me big time. You broke your promise."

"I know... I will pay you back. I will help you."

"Why? What did you know?"

"Don't hurt her Damon. That is my condition."

"What makes you think I will agree?"

"Because I can read your heart"

She let out an scary smile. It wasn't Bonnie's smile. I didn't like that gesture on Bonnie's face.

"I warn you Salvatore. You will have to choose one. You will have to choose between your two loves. I hope you will choose right, because that is the only way I would be able to help all of you to defeat the monster. Take care of her. Her destiny isn't to be the last Bennett."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see. All the witches agreed to help her. If you do the right thing we will grant you a wish. All of it depends on you. If you do make the correct choice we will see each other again."

I caught Bonnie just in time. Emily abandoned her body without any fair warning. She was dead and she was still a pain in the a**. I waited for Bonnie to react. She slowly opened her eyes. She smiled at me.

"Hello there."

"Damon..."

"Are you feeling all right?"

"Yea... I think I'm ok."

"Did you get it?"

"Yes I did. They lent me their powers. It felt strange and amazing at the same time. I don't know how to explain it properly."

"I think I understand what you mean. I should get you home."

My phone rang at that moment. It was the first time since the Grill that I'd remembered that I had my phone with me.

"Stefan... Ok we are on our way."

I hung up and helped Bonnie to stand up.

"What happened? It's Elena?"

"No, Caroline is missing. We are going to my house now."

She didn't say anything. She just nodded and followed my pace. Too many things had happened to us today. _Too many..._

Bonnie was about to enter my car when she suddenly stopped her movements.

"Bonnie?"

"Did you feel it?"

I concentrated myself at our surroundings. I couldn't detect anything weird.

"What?"

"I felt like someone watching us. It was unnerving. I felt like someone was caressing me."

She trembled a little.

"I don't know Damon... maybe it's just the aftermath of the spell."

She got into the car and closed the door. I scanned the area again before getting into my car. I mumbled to myself.

"Yea... maybe... it was that."

 _At that moment we were so naive..._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Beginning of the Puzzle...**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blond man watched the witch and the vampire go. He chuckled at everything he just watched. They pin pointed the place he needed. The right place to break the curse. He lifted up a bundle from the ground and began to walk to the center of the clearing.

He placed the bundle carefully. He even took measurements to put the bundle on the perfect location. He unwrapped it up. Two blue scared eyes stared at him. He compelled her.

"You will stay here. You can't move at all. You would not be hungry until I say so. If anyone appears in front of you before my return you will drink their blood and return to this exact point."

She repeated mechanically his words. He began to walk away laughing maniacally. All the pieces of the puzzled were falling into place. He'd gotten the vampire. Thanks to the blessing of his compulsion power the werewolf was on its way to this damned place. The witch already had the necessary powers. He knew where the doppelganger was. Now he needed to get the moonstone and Katerina.

"Soon... soon I will be totally free..."

He laughed again and began to think of where to get his next meal.

At the wee hours of that night a piercing scream was heard with the gulping sounds of someone drinking and savoring the fear of the young woman.

 _Another animal attack was announced on the morning news._


	10. Salvatore Home: Unexpected Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books nor the TV version. I don't gain any profits from it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.
> 
>  **A/N:** This is based on TV VD characters. Some bits and pieces (very few of them) of the show storyline will be used, but this story is mainly AU. Of course at certain time the characters could be totally OOC.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  
**Salvatore Home: Unexpected Confessions**   


  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We arrived at the center of a storm. To me it looked like that. As soon Damon opened the door the questioning began. They were directed mostly at Damon. He just stood there silently. I watched him pour himself a glass of bourbon and drink it slowly. In a way he was torturing them.

"Damon, please answer us. We were so worried. I thought that you and Bonnie were kidnapped too."

That was Elena, looking pleadingly at Damon. I could sense clearly that he was cherishing the moment. I was about to say something when a familiar voice interrupted us.

"Another meeting and I wasn't invited. I honestly expected more from all of you people."

She looked at each one of us. She did it slowly. It seemed she was scanning and studying all of us. It was unnerving to be there and just kept silent. She walked toward me.

"Mmm! I bet your blood is tastier than before."

"Katherine, Why are you saying that?"

Elena was watching me with concern reflected in her eyes. _Crap! Why had all their attention landed on me?_

"She knows what I am talking about and if I want to guess, Damon knows it too. But all of you are giving me the silent treatment. Why should I explain anything to you?"

After that she walked out of the living room. _This was crazy! Why was she talking like that?_ She was acting as if she was there with us all the time. She was a wicked vampire. It wouldn't surprise me if she did a peeping act on us. But we would have sensed her. I was sure of it. There was something else that I couldn't grasp it yet. She knew something that we didn't have a clue about. She was scheming something.

"Bonnie, could you explain her words."

"Elena, I don't think that believing her words at this moment is the wisest thing. We must find Caroline. We all know a vampire is needed to break the curse and…"

"This means only one thing."

I looked at Stefan. He was the one that spoke. He was staring at his brother. It looked like they were having a silent conversation between them.

"What does it mean?"

I was surprised to hear Jeremy's voice. He was entering the living room with John Gilbert and Isobel walking right behind him.

"That Klaus is already here in Mystic Falls."

I looked at the person who said that. I watched him gulping the last of his drink. He glanced at me. I understood immediately. Our time was running short… too short.

Isobel said something to John. It was a whisper that I couldn't understand at all. I knew that Damon and Stefan heard it because I saw a slight change on their stance.

"Elena, we need to talk."

"I don't think so."

That was Damon. I kept silent and watched the scene unfolding in front of me.

"Damon, please. I don't want any more trouble." She turned around to where John and Isobel where standing.

"I will talk to both of you but I want Stefan with me."

They seemed to agree to Elena's request. So the rest of us ended up in the kitchen waiting for them to finish. Damon excused himself; he mumbled something about blood. It was surprising that he said anything at all. My guess was that he wanted to do some eavesdropping on Elena. It hurt a little but I was resigned to see that kind of reaction from him. After all he loved her.

"Bonnie"

"Huh?"

"You are staring at an empty space again."

I frowned a little. He continued talking.

"It seems it is your new hobby."

"Come on, Jeremy it is not that bad."

"Yes, it is."

"Well… then… guilty as charged." I said that lifting up my hands and doing the surrendering gesture. He smiled at me.

"I miss this Bonnie."

"What?"

"Relax… I am referring to our innocent friendship."

"Oh! I miss it too. I'm worried Jer. I'm worried for Caroline. I think Klaus has her."

"It could be Katherine playing with us."

"No… it doesn't make sense."

"Maybe you are right. Bonnie. What is the deal between you and Damon?"

"We have a truce Jer…"

"I heard that already you told me remember; but at this moment I don't believe you at all."

"Why?"

"It is obvious the looks you two give to each other. Sometimes it looks like a private conversation without uttering any words."

"Jeremy, at this moment of my life I only know and am certain that everything is going to change."

John entered into the kitchen. "Jeremy"

Jeremy looked at me with an apologetic look. " Jeremy... just go".

I stood alone in the kitchen thinking about Jeremy's words. I shrugged them off. I couldn't think properly and I wanted to find Caroline. I began to think of possible spells that would help us find her. I was too deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice the slight steps coming toward me. Two strong arms surrounded me and a I heard his voice whispering.

"I don't like him near you."

I turned around. I wanted to see his face.

"You'll have to deal with it. He is my friend and I don't abandon my friends too easily."

He let go of me. He seemed like he wanted to say something.

"Spill it already, please."

"Bennett, between us you're supposed to be the patieny one."

"Yea, right."

His face turned serious. He sat down on one of the stools.

"Damon, you seem worried. What are you thinking?"

"You can handle Klaus… right?"

I rolled my eyes at his remark. His concern was pissing me off. The truth was that his doubt about my abilities hurt me.

"You know I can."

"I was thinking Bonnie, that maybe your dream of you dying is related to what is happening right now."

"I don't know… How?"

"Call it a hunch."

"Maybe you are right. The one killing me could be Klaus or you. After all, you made me a promise."

"He did WHAT?"

We both turned around to see standing near the kitchen entrance Elena and Stefan. Both were glaring at us. It was easy to guess the mixture of emotions that both of them were feeling. From surprise in mere seconds then went to doubt, concern and anger. They were thinking up the questions or the insults that they wanted to ask us or send to us.

I looked at Damon. He had his usual smirk on. For a brief moment I thought that he talking to me about Klaus and the dream was on purpose. It was as if he wanted that Elena and Stefan know about our deal. I looked at him searching. He avoided looking at me. We will talk after all this. I would make it certain that he would explain to me why. _Why jeopardize everything?_

"Bonnie, we need to talk."

Elena's voice snapped us out of our staring contest. When I looked at her she had that serious motherly look that sometimes she used. _Oh boy! This is not going to be pretty..._

"Come on, Damon... we need to talk too."

We both watched how Stefan and Damon walked out of the kitchen.

"Is what we heard true? Damon promised to kill you! Why? Bonnie, I want the truth. No more lies. Please... I need to understand what is happening."

I let out a sigh. I paced a little. I was searching for the right words to explain everything to her.

"Elena, it is plain and simple. I asked him to do something for me and he agreed to do it."

"But kill you! That doesn't make sense. Why? I won't let him do it. You know that."

"Elena..."

"No! Bonnie. I won't. Both of you are crazy if you think I will let both of you go through with this."

I stopped my pacing. I could feel my anger rising within me. I knew she was trying to protect me, but what she was saying was irrational. It wasn't a viable choice to deal with the problems surrounding us.

"And what are you going to do? Elena, you knew that Damon and I had a truce. We did it because of you. Both of us want to protect you."

"But I don't want to lose you. Don't you understand that?"

"Believe me Elena I do."

"Why are you so willing to die Bonnie? Why did you ask Damon?"

"Elena..."

I breathed several times. I wanted to calm down my anxiety and nerves. I was harnessing the powers of one hundred dead witches and all that combined with my natural powers was still linked to my emotions.

"Elena. You can ask any witch or warlock and everyone would give you the same answer. Our powers are linked to our being. They are linked to our emotions, feelings and bodies. We need to learn to control them. It is hard. It is an internal battle that doesn't stop. Not for a second. We yield all these gifts but; we are still humans. That is our main limitation. It is our reminder that we are not immortal or indestructible. We can die easily."

"Bonnie..."

"Elena, let me finish. Right now the witches granted me their powers. As we are speaking I have an internal fight to not let loose of everything. With this amount of power I know I could take down Klaus, but in the process I could lose myself. I could become a monster. I could harm you. I could kill anyone. I don't want that. That is my reason. That is the reason for me asking Damon to kill me. I made him promise me that. I need him to kill me after Klaus is gone."

"There has to be another way. Bonnie, I can't let you. I don't want you to do it."

"Who are you to decide Elena? It is my choice. I am the only one entitled to decide my life."

"Bonnie... How could... you?"

"No, stop! Elena, you are very fortunate. Not a lot of people could say that they have family and friends willing to do anything to protect you. We want to protect you. Respect that. Don't reject it. Don't patronize us."

She began to cry. She was crying so hard, I felt my heart clench a little. I felt my own tears falling down. It was so hard to tell all of this to her. I knew that she was feeling so guilty. I walked to her and hugged her. I wanted to comfort her.

"Bonnie... Why Damon?"

"Because... He.."

I almost told her that he loves her. That he would do anything to save her because he loved her. That I used his love for her to made him promise me that he would kill me. I almost blurted out a secret that wasn't mine. He was the one that needed to tell her his feelings.

"Bonnie?"

"Because he hates me enough to kill me, Elena."

She frowned at my words. She was looking at me with her tear streaked face. She was looking like I was crazy or dumb.

"Bonnie, he doesn't hate you."

"How do you know, Elena?"

"Well... we know that you annoy him to death. That you two fight more than anything, but he respects you Bonnie. He looks at you with respect. Besides lately I was thinking about his behavior towards you. I honestly believe that he cares about you."

"If what you just told me is true then he knows that I don't want to become a heartless monster. He will understand my wish and he will fulfill his promise. No matter who or what."

"No! I won't let him do it."

I hugged her again.

"Elena, what makes you believe that we are going to survive Klaus? That we will win over him without scars? That we will survive this unscathed? You know that Klaus needs your blood but; he needs vampire, werewolf and witch blood too. If you let Klaus do what he wants... How do you know that he would let us live?"

"Bonnie..."

"Elena, you know this is our best chance. Please don't fight it. No more please."

She strengthened our hug. Talking to her I discovered that I was afraid. I'd already accepted my fate. I knew my possibilities to survive the ordeal are almost none. I discovered my fear because I wanted to live. I wanted to survive this. I wanted the opportunity to love and be loved. I wanted to grow old. _What can I do? I don't have another choice..._

"Bonnie let's go. I need to talk to Damon."

I didn't say anything. I knew she would have a similar conversation with him. She would plead to him to do anything else. Sometimes her heart was too good for her own benefit. We began to walk out of the kitchen.

 _Oh God! Please help us... Give me the strength to go through with this..._

We walked toward the living room. Our mistake was that we didn't notice the vampire that'd heard our conversation. We didn't heard Katherine hiding herself from us. I didn't sense her.

 _She proved to be the deceitful vampire that we all knew..._

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  
**Meanwhile...**   


  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I followed my brother to the living room. I wanted to hear Bonnie and Elena's discussion. I wanted to intervene and explain everything to Elena. I wanted to see both of them near to each other. I wanted to compare them. It was a crazy instinct. I desperately needed to sort out the jumble in my head. I honestly believed that watching Elena and Bonnie interact with each other would make the answer that I was looking for magically appear in front of my eyes.

I served another drink. I needed the comfort of the alcohol in my system. It didn't dull my senses but it calmed down my cravings. At that moment I was craving Bonnie's blood. I didn't want to admit it. I wanted to drink her blood again. I felt the warmth of the bourbon run through my body. _What was I going to do? Why did I let the witch entangle me in this mess?_ I gulped the last of my drink. I remembered Bonnie's look. I knew she would want to talk to me. I knew she felt betrayed by me. I was genuinely concerned. I wanted to talk to her about Klaus but; I admit that I asked her at that moment because I knew they would hear us.

If Elena and Stefan knew the truth it would complicate everything, but I saw the opportunity and I took it. It was a way to get rid of my promise to kill her. _I don't want to kill her!_

"Damon"

"Stefan"

"Quit playing games, Damon. What are you doing?"

"I don't have to answer that. It doesn't concern you."

"Yes, it does. If it is related to Elena, it concerns me."

"Ahh! But you are mistaken, brother. You are asking me about the witch not Elena. It doesn't concern you."

"Bonnie is Elena's best friend. Do you know how much would affect Elena if something happens to her?"

"So..."

I said that with an overacted shrug. Stefan jumped at me and grabbed me by my neck. I let him do that. Finally some entertainment. I'd teased him on purpose. I needed something to occupy my mind. I didn't want to think any more. I just wanted to act.

"For God's sake, Damon! What the hell are you doing? I could sense the change in her. Even Katherine sensed it and I am not only talking about her body. I sensed you in her... you exchanged blood with her. Are you crazy?"

I violently freed myself from his grasp.

"You are crossing the line, Brother. I hate to repeat myself. What I do with Bonnie is not your concern. It is my problem and the witch's problem."

"Don't hurt her, Damon."

It was the second time in this long day that someone had warned me of that. That only increased my anger.

"It's not your problem."

"Damon..."

"Let me establish something clear. This truce, this promise is because of Elena. All of it is for the safety of Elena. If I have to choose it will be Elena... always Elena."

"I think you are making a big mistake Damon. Elena is not alone. She has people that love her and would protect her. You are so blind to the truth that you will miss the shining light that is in front of you. Mark my words Damon... you will regret it the rest of your immortal life."

I didn't have the opportunity to reply to his words. We heard something breaking against the floor. We looked at the direction where the sound came from. That was when I saw Elena and Bonnie standing at the entrance of the living room. Elena looked like she had cried a lot. Bonnie had her eyes shiny from unshed tears. Elena was the one who dropped the glass. She looked startled. I could fairly guess that they heard what I told Stefan.

I looked at Bonnie again. She was staring at me. What I saw made me shiver. It made me feel guilty. She was looking at me with sadness and understanding. She looked defeated. I hated that. With all my being I hated that.

"Its late, I am going home. I need to rest. Too much has happened to me today."

I saw her hug Elena. She nodded at Stefan and then she looked at me again. I watched her go. I watched her walk out of the room. I stood there without moving at all. Unknowingly I'd told Bonnie the truth. I'd told Bonnie that I'd already chose Elena.

 _I'd hurt her again..._

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  
**Another piece of the puzzle reach town...**   


  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twelve hours after Caroline's disappearance a handsome, strong, green eyed, light brown haired, young man reached Mystic Falls.

The werewolf would be missed by his peers back in Georgia. He'd travelled so many hours. He didn't understand why. He only knew that he needed to reach the town of Mystic Falls. He could only hear the instruction to go to that part of Virginia.

When he saw the blond man waiting for him, he then understood why he needed to come. He owed his life to that blond man. He was in Mystic Falls because the blond man instructed him to do it.

That afternoon, another body was placed at the right spot beside the blue eyed vampire. Another one was compelled to stay there. The circle was about to be closed.

"Now the moonstone and Katerina."

He decided to have some fun. He went to the house where the doppelganger was. He looked how the witch opened the door. He stared at her intently.

 _Soon you will be mine too..._

He took out his cell phone and made the call.

"Bring her and the stone to me. Don't kill her. That pleasure will be mine."


	11. Do I Really Love Her?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books nor the TV version. I don't gain any profits from it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.
> 
>  **A/N:** This is based on TV VD characters. Some bits and pieces (very few of them) of the show storyline will be used, but this story is mainly AU. Of course at certain time the characters could be totally OOC.
> 
> Now I let all of you read the chapter. Remember any horrors, errors and mistakes are all mine. Enjoy!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  
**Tears...**   


  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt another shiver once I walked out through the Salvatore's door. Once again I had the feeling that someone was watching me. I scanned the area but I couldn't see anything strange or unusual. I knew there has to be something out there or I was definitely crazy.

"Show yourself. Stop playing games!"

"Bonnie, to whom you are yelling?"

I jumped a little when I heard his voice. He was behind me.

"When? How? Oh! Forget it."

I was rambling. I knew it was a nervous reaction. I breathed in a little trying to calm my nerves once again. I only wanted to lie down on my bed and sleep soundly. I wanted a few peaceful hours of nothing.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to startle you."

"It's ok. I'm just tired. Probably that's why I'm too jumpy."

"Probably, but you didn't answer my question."

"Stefan, I don't know the answer."

He looked worried and I could guess that he wanted to know more. He didn't believe my answer at all.

"Bonnie?"

"I only know what I felt. I felt someone watching me and I yelled because it's not the first time that I've had that feeling."

"When did you feel it before?"

"Tonight, before coming here."

"Ah!"

"It is a creepy feeling. I don't like it. That's all."

"I don't know Bonnie but; when you feel something strange you usually are right about it."

I watched his features when he said that. I knew he was referring to when I touched him for the first time. I guessed right the feeling of death surrounding him.

"Elena?"

"She is talking to Damon. She wanted me to escort you to your home."

"What a gentleman!"

I said that smiling. He was truly a gentleman. I was so glad that he loved Elena. I knew how much she loved him and the fact that he equally loved her in the same way… it was amazing.

"It is safe for them…"

He chuckled a little.

"Right know it is safer for Elena than Damon. You know how Elena is when she is pissed off at someone."

I knew he was saying that to comfort me. We both knew that Elena was too good to hold her anger against someone she cares about for a long period of time.

"We should get going."

"You are right."

"Bonnie?"

"Huh?"

"Are you sure…?"

"Stefan, I know you want to help me or even protect me a little. I appreciate that, but I already explained everything to Elena. I'm sure that she will tell you soon enough. Please let it rest. Please!"

"I just wanted you to know that he is a jerk."

I laughed at his words with all my strength. I didn't even realize that I needed that laugh.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, you are my friend Bonnie. We are supposed to support each other."

"True… so true."

"Let's get you home."

I didn't say anything else. I just kept silent. I was hurting and I needed to sort everything out. I was so confused by all that had happened to me today. At some point when I felt that Damon had chosen Elena I'd accepted that my heart would be broken. What I didn't expected was that it would happen so soon.

"Stefan, can you take me to my grams?"

"Grams?"

"Yes, I don't want to go home. At least at her house I can feel that I am truly at home. Not at my father's house."

He nodded and made the turn towards my grandmother's house. Father wanted to sell it, but he hadn't done anything about it. So, from time to time I went there. At the beginning it was to grief and mourn her. Now it was kind of my sanctuary, my peaceful place, the place where I could sleep soundly without worries.

We reached Gram's driveway. I began to open Stefan's car door.

"Bonnie, please be careful."

"Ok, go Elena needs you. Take good care of her."

"I will. Good night… mmm! Well it's almost sunrise so I think is better to wish you sweet dreams."

I smiled. I really appreciated his efforts to make me feel better.

"Thank you!"

I walked away towards the door. I opened it and waved good-bye to Stefan. When I finally closed the door. I sat down on the floor and let everything out. I let my pain surface. I began to cry. I cried really hard. I was certain that I needed to let this pain or at least some of this pain out. I needed to be in good shape in order to confront Klaus and my emotions and feelings weren't helping at all. They were acting as if they had lives on their own. I had an internal battle inside of me. I just wanted to release everything free and forget about everyone and everything. _Stupid girl!_ Yes, stupid because I let my heart decide for the wrong person at the worst time. I'd chosen someone who couldn't belong to me. I'd chosen a path that I wasn't certain of how many days I would be able to see.

I was afraid to die without telling him that I loved him. I was afraid to tell him that I loved him. _Damn! Why did I let him do this to me?_ But, what difference it would make if I told him the truth? _Suck it up, Bonnie! Cry your heart out, suffer and grow up!_

With tears in my eyes I laughed. I laughed at my situation, at the irony of my life. It was totally cruel. I ended up loving what I'd hated the most. I ended up loving a vampire. The dead witches had warned me. They told me: _beware of the vampire._ At that moment I thought they were talking about Klaus but; now I wasn't so sure about that. Now I thought they were talking about Damon.

I laughed and cried at the same. I was losing my sanity.

 _I was losing my hope…_

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  
**Do I really love her?**   


  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched Stefan go after her. I was the one who was supposed to follow her, but I couldn't move at all. I didn't know why I stood still. Was it pride or fear? I knew I'd hurt her but what choked me the most was her serenity. She was holding up everything inside of her. She looked at me like she was losing her… hope. She looked at me with a strange glare that was telling me "I knew this would happen; I knew it wouldn't be me". I felt how my anger rose inside of me. _Who was she to guess that? Who was she to think that about me?_

I looked at Elena and I understood who Bonnie was. She was the one who knew the truth about me. She was the one who knew of my love for her best friend. She was the one who surrendered her self to me without expecting anything in return. I knew her feelings towards me. I felt them when she connected us with her magic. I was able to see her true self. I was able to see the amazing woman that she was. I saw her love for her family and friends. I partly understood why she reacts the way she does. _I'd hurt her!_ I'd hurt her, even before we could talk about us. Even before we could contemplate the possibility to be together… to be an item.

Did I want to be with her? _Yes, definitely!_ How long? _I didn't know._ Did I want to give up on Elena? _The hell no! I'm screwed._ I could end up with nothing.

I was doing what everybody expected from me. I was acting like a jerk. I was following my role in all this mess. I'm not a puppet that follows commands. I'm the chief and captain of my life. I'm supposed to be the one holding the strings and I intend to do it… right now!

"Damon"

I blinked at her. I was thinking so hard that I'd completely forgotten that she was there with me. We were alone at my house. Stefan was with Bonnie and I didn't say or do anything to take advantage of the situation. _Stefan was with Bonnie! Why did I let him go with her?_

"Damon"

"What?"

"Why did you tell Stefan that you will always choose me over everyone else?"

I chuckled at her question. I walked toward her. I looked at her carefully. She was an angel. She truly was and I knew if I kept fighting I would end up having a piece of her heart. The problem was that I wanted it all. I didn't like to share my things. I didn't want another Katherine situation in my life.

"I thought it was kind of obvious why I said that."

"I already told you once that I loved Stefan and it would always be him. I care for you, but I love him."

"Elena, do you know the difference between love and care?"

She looked at me with a blank expression. I knew she didn't understand why I'd asked her that.

"One time someone asked me that. The answer of that question was supposed to be the clue to everything."

"Damon, I know the difference. But if you are looking for the right answer… you need to feel it. You need to discover what love is and what care is. You need to open your human part again. You need to be the better man that I know you could be."

"I know what love is. I know what it is…"

"Don't go there Damon. I was perfectly clear before. I still feel the same way."

I couldn't hold up any more. I couldn't stand having her so near and do nothing. I'd grabbed her and kissed her. It was what I expected for so long. It was sweet and I could feel that it was a stolen kiss. It wasn't mine. I ended the kiss. The next thing that I felt was her hand slapping me.

"Don't you ever do that again!"

"Why not? You just don't want to recognize the truth?"

"What truth, Damon yours or mine?"

"I love you, Elena."

"No, you don't love me. That is not love if you are willing to let anyone die for your love. That is obsession. How could you put me at Katherine's level?"

"How do you know that I'm obsessed? I do love you!"

"You love me. You really love me?"

"Yes!"

"Then let me go. Do me a favor and learn who do you love and who do you care for, Damon. Then you will know that you have to let me go."

I stood there saying nothing. I'd poured out my feelings and she'd acted like she knew something else about me. She was rejecting me and daring me to see something else.

"Why do you care so much?"

She gave me a sad smile.

"Bonnie and Caroline always told me that I was too good for my own benefit. That I have a golden heart. That I care too much about the people near me. I care too much about the people that I love. Family, friends and my true love. Damon I consider you my friend and I would like to consider you as my family too. It is my nature Damon. I am supposed to care about you."

That hit me harder that the slap she'd given me earlier. That hit me directly to my heart. That was my wake up call.

"Please Damon listen carefully to your heart. Please!"

"I know my heart. I know that I..."

"That you what?"

"That..."

Why was so difficult to say it out loud? Why suddenly I was changing to a lesser version of myself. I didn't have qualms when I needed to say anything. _Why? Just say it Damon!_

"Damon?"

"I need to be somewhere else."

I turned around and left. I didn't look back. I needed to find out what her question meant. I needed to find out the difference between those two damn words. Love and Care. I needed to know if what I was thinking was the same for her.

I was walking out when I saw Stefan. I didn't want to talk to him, so I just ignored him. I walked directly to my car without uttering a single word.

"Damon?"

"Not now!"

"She is at her Grams."

I turned around to see him.

"Just go. I'll protect Elena."

I wasn't sure what to think about his actions. Why did he want to help me? Yes, we were brothers but I was the bad guy here. _Why would he risk his friend?_

"I just know that she needs you. Don't be your prideful and foolish self."

I turned around and got into my car. I drove like a maniac. I wanted to see her. I wanted to be near her. I wanted to tell her the truth. That was why I couldn't tell it to Elena before. I wanted the witch to be the first one to hear it.

 _Why on earth had I begun to understand everything near the end?..._

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  
**Katherine**   


  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hated all the drama surrounding me but; it kept them distracted. I needed some alone time. I wanted to find the moonstone. I kept hearing all the back and forth between Damon and Elena. _Keep talking girl!_

I thought I had an opportunity with them but then I heard that the witch had a weakness. She wouldn't be able to defeat Klaus. I knew that I was right about that. That was the last push that I needed. Finally, I will go ahead with Isobel's plan. I looked for the stone almost everywhere. I entered Damon's room and began to search again. I'd almost missed it. It was at plain sight in his bathroom. _Nice move Damon!_

I got the moonstone. Now was time for my next step. I wanted to mess with Elena's head. I would give her an offer that Stefan would be against it. He would fight her and probably Damon would support her. _Perfect!_ I needed another distraction and that would give it to me.

I walked down the stairs towards the living room. I knew they were there.

"Oh! I'm really lucky. I found the love birds."

Stefan glared at me. At this point it didn't matter so much his hatred towards me. Klaus was in Mystic Falls and I knew he wanted my head.

"What do you want Katherine?"

"I want to prove that I'm here to help you."

I said that looking directly at Elena. I totally ignored Stefan on purpose.

"How?"

"Elena, I don't think..."

"Oh come on, Stefan! Don't worry so much."

"Ok, Katherine I will hear what you have to say."

I walked towards her and grabbed her hand. I gave her a lapis lazuli ring.

"Just consider it. It worked for me."

"No! Elena don't listen to her."

"Stefan, I think she can decide her fate."

After that I walked out of the door. That was my cue. I needed to find Isobel. She arranged me a meeting with Klaus. I have a slight chance to get out of this alive and I have to deliver the moonstone in order to secure that tiny chance. I laugh hard, because if Klaus kills me he won't have what he wanted. I'd already planted a seed in Elena's mind. I knew she would consider changing into a vampire for the sake of her family and friends. What she didn't know was that the ring wasn't enchanted at all. It was a plain old and normal ring.

 _I continued laughing for a long time..._


	12. Questions?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books nor the TV version. I don't gain any profits from it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.
> 
>  **A/N:** This is based on TV VD characters. Some bits and pieces (very few of them) of the show storyline will be used, but this story is mainly AU. Of course at certain time the characters could be totally OOC.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


**Waiting...**

  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I reached Sheila's house. I opened the door and there she was with a tear-streaked face on the floor. She'd fallen asleep. I felt a twinge of guilt. I entered the house without problems. _Stupid witch! The owner of the house was dead any vampire could enter and do anything to you!_ Well not anything you would put up a fight. I was certain of that. I picked her up and took her to one of the rooms. I laid her down on the bed. I watched her sleeping form. I guess I would have to wait. I left the house and began my vigil. I wanted to protect her and the safer way was me being near the house.

Through all those waiting hours I thought about everything. I began to ponder our journey since day one. It was strange that she would be the one who ended up changing me. She had shaken my core. She had reached places inside me that no one, not even Katherine had been able to touch. I was hearing Elena's words again and again. I could fight what I was feeling and become once again a killer, a predator. Or maybe I would let just live the moment, follow my instincts. Follow what Elena liked to call my heart. I wasn't sure if I had anything of my heart left.

I watched the hours slowly passing by. I watched how the street became alive once again. The humans began their daily routines unaware of the dangers surrounding them. They were lucky. Yes, lucky because there were still people willing to sacrifice everything to save them. Including my witch. I really needed to talk to her. I wanted to be able to call her mine. _Would she ever call me hers?_ I took another blood bag and began to drink it. _How long would she be sleeping?_

I was losing time sitting around. I wanted that answer from her. I decided to wake her up. It was almost one in the afternoon. She'd slept enough. I got out of my car and walked to the house. I was about to knock on the door when I heard a faint whisper.

"Go away"

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


**Questions...**

  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up in one of the rooms. I couldn't recall at all when I entered the room. I felt rested and tired at the same time. It was a weird feeling. I also had this strange feeling of finality. I took a bath and changed into some of the old clothes that I'd left here at Grams'. I walked down the stairs and began to prepare some tea. The house was empty of any kind of food but my Grams' herbs were still intact in their respective places. I just took some chamomile and mint. I wanted to soothe my nerves. I was looking for the teapot when I felt his presence. I walked to the door and waited. When I thought that he was about to knock I blurted out: "Go away."

"You know me Bennett, I won't go. Let me in; we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you, Damon please leave me alone."

"I won't go. Let me in or I will force my entrance."

I kept silent I was about to yell to him that he didn't have any invitation when I remembered that the house was Grams'. The owner was dead so he could enter freely and do anything he wanted to do. I opened the door.

"What do you want?"

"You know that we need to talk."

He said that entering into the house. I watched how he walked as if he owned the place.

"About what, Damon?"

"About everything."

"We have nothing to talk about. That 'everything' you mentioned doesn't exist."

With his speed he pinned me against the wall. I had the strength and the power to repel him but; I found out that against him I couldn't use it. I didn't want to use it.

"I need you to hate me Bonnie. I need the old Bonnie back."

I blinked at his words. I couldn't believe he'd just told me that. His eyes were piercing me. He was expecting something from me. He wanted to know something but he didn't know how to ask for it.

"The old Bonnie?"

"Yes, I need you to hate me Bonnie. You can't... I don't want..."

"Can't? Don't want? What are you trying to say?"

He let go of me and began to pace back and forth in front of me. He was battling an inner war. I couldn't help him with that. He was the one who needed to say the words.

"What is love and care for you Bonnie?"

"What?"

He pinned me again against the wall. This time his hands were holding my neck. He was pressing it really hard. He was holding my neck and his strength was increasing slowly. I began to have problems breathing. _Why is he doing this?_ My resolve to not hurt him vanished. I began to give him a strong aneurysm. He fell to floor. I began to run to the living room. He stood up and went against me. I used my powers to throw him away from me. In the process he mashed up some furniture.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I already told you... I want you to hate me."

"Are you crazy? What is this about?"

He made another try and ran towards me. This time I threw him against the stairs.

"What's gotten into you, Damon? This is crazy and I'm tired of this. Stop it already!"

He laughed at my remark. He had several bruises that were already healing.

"What is love and care for you, Bonnie?"

"Why do you keep asking that? You're not making any sense."

He stood up. His features were all vamped out. He moved towards me very slowly. He was calculating every one of these steps.

"I want to know, Bonnie, what those words mean to you. I want to know why you stopped hoping. Why'd you just stop fighting?"

"Stop fighting? That's what you think. That I've stopped fighting. I haven't!"

"Yes, you stopped. You let your hope die. Answer my question Bonnie."

I gave him a weak and sad smile. I walked towards my old room. It was one of the few places that were intact after our quarrel. I knew he would follow me.

"You just needed answers. Why did you attack me? Why do you want me to hate you? And Damon I can't give you the answer that you need. I'm not sure what you mean or what you want to hear."

"I just want to know why? About the words care and love; you were the one who asked the question first. I want to know what those words mean to you. Come on Bonnie!"

I let out a tired sigh. I was looking at nothing in particular. I lost myself in my confusion and fear. I knew what he meant with his words. But I wasn't sure if I wanted to admit anything. I didn't want to look at him.

"Bonnie. Why is so difficult for you? I think it is easier for you just to hate me. I want to see the old Bonnie. The Bonnie with fire in her eyes."

I felt how I began to tremble. I was angry at him and at me. Yes, at me. _How could he see me so clearly?_ He was pushing me to say things that I'd probably regret later. I was in a void; I couldn't hear or see anything. I was in an endless swirl of feelings and emotions. I felt one tear falling down my cheek. I lost some of my control. I felt how my powers escaped from within me.

"Bonnie!"

His alarmed voice woke me up. Unconsciously I'd had put him on fire. I opened my eyes in surprise. _What was I doing? Do I want to kill him? NO!_ I moved my hand and put off the fire.

"No! I don't want to kill you. I don't want to hate you. I can't hate you...I just can't. Not anymore."

"Then why did you stop hoping?"

"BECAUSE I SAW YOUR HEART."

He blinked twice. He just stood there in silence. By now my tears were falling freely.

"I saw your heart Damon. I saw the truth. When you said to Stefan that it would always be Elena... I already knew that. So I decided to do my role. To be the friend fighting to save her best friend. I loved her dearly. She is like the sister I would never have. Your heart is hers. I wouldn't, I couldn't...I DON'T WANT TO GET IN THE MIDDLE. I just..."

He was in front of me. He was softly touching my face. When I had the nerve to see directly to his eyes I saw something different. I could almost say it was relief.

"Bonnie, please tell me. What it is love and care to you?"

He didn't stop touching my face. Now his other hand was on my waist. He was pulling me towards him. He was so gentle. So gentle that it was hard to imagine that it was Damon in front of me.

"I'm not an expert Damon. I only know that you need to feel the difference in your heart. Once you decipher your heart your head will clear out the rest."

"Bonnie?"

I just kept my whole attention on his hands which were on my body.

"Damon, almost everybody knows what care is, but very few people know what love is. Love and care are not the same."

"I know that..."

"Please let me finish. I'm probably wrong but for me sometimes care is only to enjoy and love is suffering. The one that loves give his life for the chosen one. He or she gives their lives without hesitation for his or her true love. The one that cares doesn't want to suffer and pretend to live that way. The one that loves can't think clearly about the object of his love. It is almost a confirmation that love is totally blind and oblivious. The one that loves doesn't hesitate; he gives everything to his loved one. The one that cares pretends to forget and never wants to cry. Care can end up soon, true and honest love doesn't now the meaning of the word end. Love is light, is plenitude, is the glory, is the peace, and is the sea that never ends. Care is the flower that withers, is the darker corner, is the fleeting passion, the fleeting desire, is the short kiss. To love we have to care first. The question is if we will be able to let that care grow into love."

"Bonnie..."

"What I am for you, Damon is the flower that withers or the sea that never ends?" _My god I sounded totally corny._

He gave me one of his usual smirks. He closed the narrow gap between us and kissed me with such strength. He took me by surprise. I didn't want to stop him but; I needed to stop him. We needed to talk and let out everything. We needed to clear everything between us.

"Damon, we can't continue doing this. I am not a game board available whenever you want to play with it. I need an answer Damon. I need to know ..."

He didn't say anything. He just kept silent. His eyes were piercing me. It felt like he was daring me to get my answer by just looking at them. I knew he loved Elena. It was so difficult for me to understand why he was here with me. I couldn't grasp the truth behind his actions.

"Damon, please. I beg you... please leave."

"No!"

"Da..."

He kissed me again. He didn't let me say anything. He acted like he was mine. Like we were supposed to belong to each other. He didn't hesitate... not once. I wanted so much to let my heart take over. His hands were making it so difficult for me to think straight. I slowly began to forget why I wanted him to leave me alone. I began to lose myself with his caressing hands. My rational part always known... I'd always known the difference between love and care. For a strange reason I'd always known the basic difference between those words. What I didn't know was that I would end up believing and understanding those differences because of him. I loved him and I was his. I was certain of that. I was doomed, my heart betrayed me. I'd just let myself live the moment. I let him have me again. I let him drink my blood again. I drank his blood. Our connection became stronger than before.

"Bonnie, you're not... as you so well explained it earlier. You're not the flower that withers."

I put my finger on his lips. I already sounded corny. I didn't want him to sound like me. "Shh."

"You are not the fleeting desire, Damon."

This time I was the one that kissed him. Once again we connected our bodies and souls. This time I let the magic took over. I let the magic give us its strength and life. It was like we were transported to another level, another time, place and space. We felt different but at the same time we knew we were the same. It was crazy but at the same time it was a deliciously overwhelming mixture of the natural and supernatural flow. We blended... simple as that. We lived the moment freely, without restrains. I wished with all my heart that we would be able to live this again. After some quiet moments he whispered; "I'm sorry Bennett."

"Please, Damon don't..."

"I'm sorry for showing you only a tiny part of my heart."

He hugged me again. He did it like there was no tomorrow for us. I felt the fear and dread returning. He kissed my forehead and whispered a soft "Mine". I felt how my heartbeat got faster.

"Damon?"

"Huh?"

"What did you just say?"

"I said mine"

"It's that true?"

"Yes!"

"And you Damon..."

"What?"

"Do you belong to me?"

He looked into my eyes. I'd never seen such peaceful features on his face.

"Yes, I belong to you."

I was really tired after our back and forth. We'd almost destroyed Grams' house. I could barely imagine my father's angry face. He would scold me pretty hard. With my luck I had at least one or two months to fix everything up before he returned from work.

"Damon"

"Huh?"

I was whispering know. I was fighting with my drowsiness.

"We need to fix the house..."

He gave a little laugh. He strengthened our embrace.

"Bonnie, just sleep. We will think about anything else later."

We just stood there without uttering any words. We let us relax and enjoy our moment together. We just drifted directly to Morpheus arms. At that moment we wanted to believe that everything was settled, that he didn't have to choose anymore, that he didn't have to fulfill his promise.

 _I was so innocent..._

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


**Elena...**

  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh! She will come."

"Why are you so sure?, Katherine."

"She will come. It was a tempting offer that I gave her, but knowing how she is... she will come to return the ring. That's how loyal she is. And, so dumb."

"If you say so."

"Isobel, you are the mother and you don't know your child. Tsk Tsk... What a shame!"

"Kat..."

"It's your turn my dear friend. You have the moonstone and my cheap copy will come soon enough. I want my freedom. Where is Klaus?"

"Soon Katherine. Elena needs to be with us at the meeting. That's non-negotiable."

I appreciate Isobel, but sometimes she gets on my nerves. I went to the fridge to get a delicious blood bag. I was feeling a little bit restless a tiny voice in the back of my head kept telling me do no trust Isobel. _But what other options do I have? None._ Soon enough I heard a car. I went to Isobel and we just waited.

"I'll go." Isobel just nodded.

"I was expecting you. Come in."

I watched Elena walk in. "To the living room." I followed her. She turned around with a questioning look. "Oh! I forgot to tell you. I invited Isobel." She just nodded. I walked past her and sat down on the couch.

"Nice house."

I didn't say anything; I just waited for Isobel. After all she was the one who got the house.

"Well, the economy is helping us. Too much foreclosures and a lot of houses with no owners. It's just easier for us."

"Your mom is pretty clever. Don't you think, Elena?"

"My mom is dead. I don't have much time."

"Okay. Directly to business I like it. Why do we have the honor of your presence?"

"I thought about what you told me." I watched her taking out from her pocket the ring.

"And?"

"I want it."

"What?"

"I want your blood."

"Are you sure?" That was Isobel's voice.

Elena looked at her briefly. "Yes I'm sure."

"Do your Lover boys know you are here?"

"No, nobody knows that I'm here."

Isobel walked toward her and glance at her. I know she'd turned off her human emotions, but at certain times I knew she remember her daughter.

"Can I ask you why? Why are you willing to do this?"

"I figured it will taint my blood."

I considered her words. They were naive but after five hundred years I've learned that anything is possible. I walked toward her in mere seconds I bite my wrist and force her my blood. The game just turned to the best. Now Isobel was behind Elena. When I finished giving her my blood, she just knocked her down.

"It's time to go."

I heard Isobel's words. The tiny voice came again. I ignored it. We put Elena in the car. I helped Isobel doing it. I turned around to say something when I felt an acute sting. I got a shock.

"Ver...vervain"

"I'm sorry Katherine. You're part of the deal too."

Everything went black.

 _Another piece of the puzzle was delivered that night..._


	13. Before Midnight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books nor the TV version. I don't gain any profits from it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.
> 
>  **A/N:** This is based on TV VD characters. Some bits and pieces (very few of them) of the show storyline will be used, but this story is mainly AU. Of course at certain time the characters could be totally OOC.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


**Nightmare...**

  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was black. _Pitch black!_ I was walking and it was impossible to see anything. Where is Damon? Where am I? I felt that I was walking in a round circle. I was lost. I was certain of that feeling. I was completely lost and it felt like crap. I was alone in a black void and I couldn't understand why.

"Hello my dear, soon we will be together."

I heard those horrific words. _How?_ I was with Damon. That much I could recall. _What happened?_ His laugh conquered the endless blackness surrounding her. It slowly engulfed me. It felt like a snake slowly surrounding you, it trapped you and began squeezing your life out. It was cold, too cold. I could feel his madness and his evil. I could feel his immortality. _Oh God! _He continued laughing. That was all I could feel surrounding me; his presence, his laugh and especially his intent to kill me. It was overwhelming and powerful. I felt his eagerness to play with me. My mind kept telling me no to show him my fear. But I couldn't control my body. He was controlling the moment. _I hated it!___

After some seconds his presence was gone. Once again I was in the black void totally alone. I only could hear my labored breathing. He was playing with my mind. He was teasing me. _That must be it! This is a nightmare._ He knew we would end up meeting and going against each other. It felt as he had planned it that way. I could care less what he had planned I intended to kill him even if it would cost my life.

"Bonnie"

I heard her voice. It surprised me a little. _Why her?_

"Where are you?"

"Bonnie, help!"

Her voice was filled with terror. I felt how my fear, dread and anxiety rise in just seconds. _It can't be!_

"Where are you? Tell me please. I need to find you!"

"Bonnie, I'm here."

I couldn't see anything. Everything was black. Ironically enough I was getting pissed at this situation. She was calling for my help and I was frustrated that I couldn't find her.

"Where are you?" I yelled again with all my might.

"Right in front of you. You are too late, Bonnie."

I blinked several times. She was in front of me and I didn't hear her or feel her coming at me. I watched her face carefully. It wasn't her usual face. Her eyes were black and her face was filled with veins. It was easy to see her fangs. She was looking at me with feral hunger. I felt a shiver run through my spine.

"Katherine?"

"No...Elena."

After that she jumped at me and bit me with great force. I couldn't fight her. I was stunned. It was as if my powers were frozen. I couldn't use them to save my life. I didn't want to use them against her. It was hard to think and comprehend everything. It was so painful. I felt my life abandoning me and it was because of my best friend. I just screamed her name.

"ELENA!"

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


**It's Time...**

  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I heard my cell phone ring and ring. Damn thing! I didn't want to move at all. I felt Bonnie by my side and she was having a restless dream. Between her constant movement and my cell phone I couldn't rest at all. I disentangled myself from Bonnie's embrace and went to answer the phone.

"Why do you have to keep bothering, brother?"

"Damon, she is gone."

Instantly all my senses went into alert. I would never admit it to anyone but, a strange and dreadful feeling appeared with those three words. _She is gone._ I hated the meaning of Stefan's words. I decided to play dumb. It was a futile attempt to wish and hope that he would say a different name.

"What are you talking about?"

"Elena, she is gone. She just disappeared."

"I clearly recall your words that you would protect her. What the hell were you doing? How did you let her slip through your fingers?" I was angry at him. Sometimes I wanted to kill my brother so much.

"We are wasting time, Damon."

"We are not finished, brother."

At that moment I heard Bonnie's piercing scream.

"ELENA!"

I ran to her. I shook her up. I was trying to wake her up. She was half sleep and her face was filled with terror.

"He had her. He had her."

She was rocking back and forth and repeating that phrase constantly.

"Who Bonnie?"

"Klaus... Elena, she attacked me. He had her."

"Bonnie, for God's sake. Wake up!"

"I'm awake. Believe me I know he had her. Stop shaking me!"

I could hear Stefan's voice asking what was happening. With every second his urgency was increasing and it was annoying. It made it harder to think clearly.

"Brother we are on our way. Where are you?" I heard his answer. "Okay" I hung up.

Once again I turned my attention towards Bonnie. She was trembling a little. I embraced her.

"Bonnie, can you explain to me..."

She looked at me and it hit me. Her eyes had fear but at the same time determination. It was time. Klaus was waiting for us.

"Klaus visited my dream. I guess he was just teasing but; Elena appeared in front of me and she was a vampire. She attacked me and killed me."

I nodded. I didn't say anything because I was thinking hard about the meaning of Bonnie's dream. I could easily gather that Klaus was waiting for Bonnie and I knew he was prepared to go against her. But Elena attacking Bonnie? That part I didn't want to understand it at all. It meant that Elena was already dead. _It couldn't be! Klaus needed her alive for the ritual._ Or it could be a premonition. For Stefan's sake I hoped not.

"Let's go. Stefan is waiting for us."

Bonnie began to walk out of the room. I looked through the window and saw the moon. Instinctively I looked at the alarm clock. The red numbers were indicating that it was almost midnight. Only one hour to any planning or preparation. One hour! The final showdown was near and I felt this ominous feeling that nothing would be smooth and easy for us.

 _I wish I could turn back time..._

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


**Klaus...**

  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was totally enjoying my little game with the witch. I liked to torture her and playing with her fears was a good and entertaining way to do it. It was delightful just feeling her increasing fear. I looked around; I'd gotten everything that I needed, the vampire, the werewolf, the doppelganger and the moonstone. My bonus was Katherine. I intended to keep her and torture her for another five hundred years. I was missing just one ingredient and soon very soon she would be mine too. Her powers would be mine and I would be free from the moon and the sun.

I heard some steps nearing the clearing. I turned around just in time to watch Isobel with a blond guy. I walked toward them and inspected the boy.

"Nice pick."

She bowed her head at the same time with her reply, "Thank you."

I looked at the blond vampire on the floor. She had a terrified face on. _I loved it!_ She knew the guy. That much I was able to tell.

"Isobel, go check on Katherine."

She nodded and walked away. The blond guy just stood there.

"You know I like playing games. I like when people think they are able to fool me. It is part of the thrill. So you must understand after a long life very few things are exciting for me."

I walked around him once. I grabbed him and whispered into his ear. "I know you are not compelled. I can smell the vervain in you."

After that I bit him, I wanted the smell of his blood to surround us. I was teasing and tempting the blond vampire. I wanted my vampire to be fed. The fresher the blood in her system the stronger her blood would be for the ritual. I threw him at her. I watched how her face vamped out. She was hungry. I squatted down near them.

"You are hungry so hungry. I know how it feels and I know I compelled you to not move... but I remember that I said if anyone came near the clearing you had my blessing to drink them dry."

I grabbed her chin. "Blondie, now is the time. I order you to feed until his last heart beat."

Tears slipped out from her eyes. She was trying to battle my order. I laughed again. _Oh, I love this!_ I watched how she bit him and drank hungrily.

"NO... Caroline... NO!"

"My dear sweet Elena. You should worry for yourself."

"Why? How could you do this? Please not him, not Matt." She said that with tears falling from her eyes. That was another bonus for me.

"Because I can. ISOBEL!"

She appeared in front of me. I made a gesture for her to get near me. I caressed her face and kissed her. She was useful and fun to be with, but I was already tired of her.

"My darling, you did well. It's time to send my message to the Salvatores. Go tell them where are we. But first I want you to follow me."

She just nodded. We walked towards the werewolf. I saw he was eager to rip me apart. I just chuckled. I pushed her toward him. They started to fight. Every time that she tried to scurry away I pushed her back. I kept them in this fateful dance until he bit her.

"That's enough. Go to the Salvatores and tell them my message. Oh! When you feel that you are losing your mind I want you to kill everyone in front of you. Do you understand? Repeat everything."

She did automatically. Not a single vampire can resist the compulsion from an original. It was an interesting night and the main players hadn't arrived... yet. They will be here in minutes. _What can I do with the Salvatores?_ Well it will be fun just to improvise with them. I looked at my watch just minutes before midnight. _Perfect!_

I went to the vampire and pushed the body away from her.

"Well dear, I like your color know." I bit her neck and gather her blood into a cup. She was still alive but I would deal with her later. I went to the werewolf and took out his heart. I squeezed it hard and mixed his blood with the blonds' blood. I walked over to the sweet Elena and began to form a circle around her with the blood. I threw the cup to where was Katherine held against a tree.

"Darling, watch that cup carefully. It has a sentimental value for me."

Then I grabbed Elena and waited. They were already coming. It was easy for me to feel the changing energies of the woods surrounding us.

"Please don't harm them."

"Why? It's not fun to leave them alive. You know I should let you live after this. So you can have the guilt on your shoulders for the rest of your life."

"I know they will stop you."

I caressed her face gently and laughed at her face. I knew I'd hit a sore part of her soul. She was too damn good and sweet and those traits would end up killing her. She wouldn't be able to live on after so many of her loved ones died because of her. I stopped laughing and looked at the woods.

 _Finally... she was here._


	14. Decision...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books nor the TV version. I don't gain any profits from it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.
> 
>  **A/N:** This is based on TV VD characters. Some bits and pieces (very few of them) of the show storyline will be used, but this story is mainly AU. Of course at certain time the characters could be totally OOC.
> 
> I want to say thank you so much to Lily CullenSalvatore and bookwormgrl101. Without all your help and feedback this story is not possible at all. XOXO

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


**Determination**

  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The witches are the balancing element. They are the ones who control the vampires and werewolves. They are the ones who decide our fates. That much I've learned with this Klaus ordeal. I've also learned that the witches are the first to sacrifice everything. I glanced toward the feminine form walking by my side. I was holding her hand and I wished with all my being to be able to keep holding it forever.

We were walking towards the monster awaiting us. He had Elena and Caroline. Both people were extremely meaningful to my witch. I could feel the power simmering under Bonnie's skin. It was like a river with it's continuous flow. Her power felt like the river during a powerful storm. There was too much power contained in one fragile human body. I swore to myself that I would do anything to protect her. Every time I remembered my determination to end Klaus' life; to fight him, to protect her and by some miraculous way to survive this battle; the promise I made to her came back. I promised to kill her.

I squeezed a little her hand in a reassuring way. She replied with the same gesture. I couldn't and I didn't want to fulfill the promise. I was the rebellious one and the black sheep of my family. Why do I have to fallow through a stupid promise? I was the infamous Damon Salvatore. I always took what I want without questions or regrets. This time it will be the same. I chose Bonnie. I loved her and I wasn't going to lose her. _I wouldn't! Not this time!_

In a cautious way we approached the site. Klaus played well with his chess pieces. It was surprising; the messenger he used to deliver us the meeting spot, I mean. I knew Isobel was on the brink of losing her sanity. The werewolf infection was within her system. She was in so much pain. I could care less what was happening to her. She had orchestrated with Katherine and now with Klaus against us. She'd broken her daughter's heart. Bonnie had to give her a good aneurysm to hold her off from attacking us. Stefan called Alaric and he agreed to kill Isobel. Jeremy and John Gilbert were with him. I knew they would take care of her. I bet it would be difficult to the lover and the husband to end the vampire life of the woman they both once loved. It was dramatic but it wasn't my problem or drama. I really didn't care.

My concern was my witch, my brother and Elena. The three most important people to me. I was adamant to kill the last threat against them. I wanted to finish everything once and for all. I wanted to regain the lost time with my witch. I knew she believed the same thing; we deserved the opportunity to make up for the time lost among us.

We continued walking through the woods. I felt a change in Bonnie. She was preparing herself. She felt Klaus' power and energy before Stefan and I did. The next instant the smell of spilled blood filled my nostrils. I looked at Stefan and he acknowledged the same thing. This was a bad sign. We reached the threshold of the woods and the clearing.

We watched Klaus holding Elena against him. Caroline was almost lifeless, there were two other bodies and Katherine was held against a tree with some flimsy cords. She was quite capable of breaking them. She must be compelled to be that way. For some strange reason this scene in front of me was too familiar. I couldn't remember why.

"See my naive Doppelganger; she finally arrived and she brought the Salvatore cavalry." He was laughing with his cynical eyes scanning up and down Bonnie's body. I growled at him. If he was doing it for the sake of pissing me off he was doing it too damn well.

"The question is who from all the main characters of our twisted story will see the sun tomorrow?" Elena winced in pain when he pulled her head back exposing her neck. He then let out a cynical laugh. I felt Bonnie's uneasiness grow within seconds. She was preparing herself for her next move. I felt when she began to gather her strength. She began to chant.

The atmosphere surrounding us changed drastically. It felt as if the elements were acting against us. I watched how Klaus seemed unaffected by this. He pulled Elena closer to him again. This time he did it in a harsher way. He bit her and began to drink from her. _Great! Now he only needed Bonnie's blood._

Stefan growled at him and charged at him. What we didn't expect was the strange force field protecting him. Stefan smashed into an invisible wall. He stood up and swiftly looked at us. Apparently brute force couldn't do a thing. Stefan charged again.

"My dear Katherine. I think it is time for you to do your part. You can break your bond and I want you to kill the Salvatores."

I watched her move in automatic mode. She was compelled by Klaus. I'd expected that. We only had mere seconds. I was frantically thinking about what to do. I couldn't charge against the magic circle. It was useless. I couldn't make myself leave Bonnie alone and I knew I had to prepare myself to fight Katherine. If I fought alongside Stefan we got a better chance to defeat her. _Crap!_

"Damon, it is the blood surrounding him. It is protecting him against any attack. Could you tell me which blood he used for the protective circle?"

I looked at her. I understood what she was trying to tell. The son of a b*tch protected himself against any vampire or werewolf attack using blood from both species. The moonstone was shining at the center of the circle. I could bet my immortal life and I knew I wouldn't lose it that the stone was holding the protecting circle together. The stone had all the magic. I sniffed the air and I confirmed it again.

"He used vampire and werewolf blood."

"That much I've guessed."

I glanced again toward Klaus. Elena's heartbeat was dangerously slowing down. Stefan looked desperate. I switched my gaze toward Bonnie. She looked at me and I understood her eyes. She was telling me goodbye. Before she could even walk a single step toward the monster I grabbed her.

"NO! I won't let you do this."

"I'm the only one with the ability to cross the protective area. I'm not a vampire, neither a werewolf."

"It is a trap! He is luring you. He needs your blood to finally break the curse." She touched by face gently and looked me again with sad eyes.

"I know."

Within seconds I heard Katherine charging at Stefan and Bonnie used my distraction to magically throw me through the air at Katherine. If it was another situation it would have been rather comical, because I landed on Katherine.

The three of us were shocked. We stared at Bonnie. I heard Stefan grabbing and biding Katherine. With my vampire speed I ran to my witch. I screamed at her. "WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE DOING?" I was totally mad at her.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


**Sacrifice**

  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I knew he was hating me now, but I didn't have too many choices. My friend was dying and the only one able to cross the magical border was me. I was harnessing the power of one hundred death witches. It had to be enough to kill Klaus.

I didn't want to have Damon by my side. He would do anything to save me first. That much I believed. I needed from him to think about the biggest picture, not only about me or him. If I lose myself completely in the process he was the only one able to stop me and kill me. First because he made the promise and second because he has my blood in his system. It makes him stronger. I just hoped it would be enough to fight the ghost of angry witches. _At least one of us will be alive._

I continued chanting and began to cross the magic circle. I heard Damon screaming at me. I knew he was running toward me. I needed to move faster. What I didn't expect was Damon's determination. I honestly though Katherine would be a longer distraction. I'd almost crossed into Klaus magic cocoon when I was abruptly swept into it. Now four people were staring at each other. Damon crossed it with me.

"I told you I wouldn't let you do this, witch."

"You don't understand. You are too selfish to see the big picture." _How did he cross over? It must be my blood in him._

We stopped arguing when we heard Klaus' laugh. He looked entertained and amazed by us. "Once again, this turn of events are quite surprising. You two love each other and that love is making you two the dumbest people." After that he threw an almost lifeless Elena towards Damon and charged against me.

I called my ancestor and the witches. I plead for their help. _"Emily, please help me to eradicate this evil from Earth."_ Her voice filled my consciousness.

"Are you ready and _willing_ to accept the consequences?"

 _"Yes, Emily I am ready and willing."_

I felt a surge of power. I directed it toward Klaus. He continued charging at me. I sensed Damon too. He'd already carefully laid Elena on the floor. The magic was too strong. He couldn't move with his vampire speed. I smiled a little. He would take some seconds to reach were I was and that meant I could attack Klaus before that.

I did exactly that. Klaus double over with pain. His skin began to sizzle. What I didn't count on was his next move. He yelled at Katherine again and made her break once again her bindings. She brought Stefan inside the circle too. This was a distraction and I made a mistake. I paid attention to his distraction. The next thing I felt was his fangs on my neck. Soon after the initial pain of Klaus' vicious attack, the memory of my nightmare came back to me. The nightmare were I dreamt about my death. The monster was killing me and death bodies where near me at the clearing. I was surrounded by magic. Too late I understood that my nightmare was one of my earliest premonitions. I had foresaw my own death.

I changed the spell. Now he was drinking my blood, but it would burn him from inside out. The sad part of it was I would disappear with him. Emily whispered this nature balance spell to me and I embraced it without any second thoughts.

I looked at Damon and mouthed to him an "I love you." I couldn't do anything else. I closed my eyes.

 _I'm sorry Damon. I'm so sorry. Good bye..._

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


**Decision**

  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn't believe it. I was angrier than ever. I couldn't move faster and I was desperate to reach her. I wanted with desperation to tear her apart from Klaus. I wanted to kill him myself. I was almost there when Katherine crash against me with my brother.

I couldn't understand why they were able to cross the circle now. Maybe it was already compromised with Bonnie's presence in it. Klaus had planned all this. He even counted on our reactions to this situation. Just mere seconds before I was near Bonnie and with the intromission of Katherine I had to move toward Elena. She intended to land on Elena. I had to protect her. I moved her out of the way. I could standd Katherine crashing down on me, but Elena wouldn't survive it.

That fateful moment came. I was so engrossed in reaching Bonnie that I didn't notice Elena's weak state. I had to make a choice. I only have the chance to save one. Stefan couldn't reach Elena because of Katherine. The two most important women to me were dying at the same time.

I glanced at Bonnie and watched her mouthing to me an "I love you." I felt my body twist in pain. I continued looking at her. She slightly move her eyes toward Elena and then she looked at me again. Her expression changed. Now she was pleading me something. She wanted me to save Elena. I said no. A tear escape from her eyes. After that she closed them.

 _"Damn, what was I supposed to do?"_ Maybe just maybe I could reach Bonnie on time if I moved quickly.

I bit my wrist and fed Elena some of my blood. Not too much, just enough to make her heartbeat stronger. I had to move faster and besides, I was counting on Stefan. He eventually would get rid of Katherine and he would also take care of Elena.

I began to run toward Bonnie. The magic was winding down. It was a bad sign; it meant either Bonnie or Klaus was successful. I could move faster now. I reached my witch. She looked dead but at the same time Klaus looked weak. He was dying too. I didn't have a clue how Bonnie did it. I just wanted to save her.

I tore Klaus from her. My anger made me stronger because I tore his head out of his body. Then I went over to Bonnie and embraced her. I tried to give her my blood, but she wasn't responding at all. I was powerless. I heard her last heart beat.

That was when the nature reacted. It seemed as if it was screaming in pain. A huge bolt of lighting landed on Klaus' body. It obliterated his remains. Nothing was left of him.

I just screamed in rage and pain.

 _After all I did fulfill my promise to her. I killed her... when I chose Elena instead of her._


	15. Final Wicked Test...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books nor the TV version. I don't gain any profits from it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW. I don't own the lyrics at the botton of the story.
> 
>  **A/N:** I want to say thank you so much to Lily CullenSalvatore and bookwormgrl101. Without all your help and feedback this story is not possible at all. XOXO

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  
**Pain, grieve and demands...**   


  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You promised it EMILY. I want that promise to be fulfilled... _fulfill your promise._ " I was desperately screaming at a ghost, looking for it. Where was she? When I needed her, she just neglected her appearance. I looked down at my beloved witch. Her still warm body was in my arms. I was reluctant to let her go.

 _"There has to be way."_

For the first time in my damned life I asked for forgiveness and prayers. I remembered and returned to my mother's teachings. I acknowledged the existence of something more powerful and superior than me. Call it whatever you want. In more than one hundred years I had heard and watched different beliefs and forms of worship being carried out. Every single one of them recognized something powerful with our fates in it's hands.

For once I asked for that kind of help. I repeated my plea again and again, like mama used to teach Stefan and me. She believed everything was possible even the impossible things. I wanted to believe it too. I wanted Bonnie back full of life. She didn't deserve to lose her life like that. I knew she wanted to live. I felt her inner desire to live free. For God sakes! She helped to vanquish one of the originals. That has to count for something.

"EMILY!"

"Damon..."

I growled at my brother. I didn't want to look at him, pitying my current state. "Leave us brother."

"But, Da..."

"Your heard me. LEAVE US! Take your love and go. Take good care of her. She needs it." I heard him turning around and picking up Elena. I saw a weak Caroline moving toward Stefan. She was crying. That much I was able to see. I heard Stefan whispering to her to calm down and that everything would be all right. Caroline picked Matt's lifeless body and began to trail behind Stefan. _"Finally we are alone, Bennett."_

"You know witch It can't be too late for us. I don't want to believe it. I'm stubborn and selfish and I want to be the most selfish creature. I want you to be with me." With desperation I hugged her.

I was losing my control over my emotions. I was acting like a crazy man. I knew it and I didn't matter to me. "We were supposed to be together. We were meant to be. Bonnie..." I lost my voice. I couldn't continue talking out loud.

A thick fog began to fill the clearing. The silence surrounding us was overwhelming. It was a strange feeling. It seemed like nature was mourning. The woods were grieving. I wasn't sure why I felt all that. Probably because I still had the lingering effects of Bonnie's blood in my system. Or it could be because I had let all my walls to crumble down. If I had a soul, now it was bare, unprotected, and naked. I didn't have the strength to build up a facade. I didn't want to do that either. For the first time since I became a vampire I let the real Damon govern my emotions and actions. And he wanted to stay there with his love in his arms screaming for mercy. And to request... NO! To demand what was promised to him.

 _"Bonnie, you're not going to be one of the dead witches. Please come back."_

"Why Damon? Why should we help you? To what would she come back?"

I raised myself from the ground with Bonnie in my arms. Emily was standing in front of me. She was expecting my answer. I remembered her words. I needed to choose correctly. I always believed she was referring at which of the two women near my heart I would have to choose. But at this moment I felt that my answer to her questions would eventually lead me to another decision. The real dilemma.

"She deserves to live, Emily."

"A lot of creatures deserve to live." The fog moved and cleared the place where the young dead werewolf lay still. She was telling the truth, this unknown werewolf probably deserved to live and what the hell... Matt deserved to live too. They were victims of Klaus's wrong doings. My thoughts changed toward my victims throughout the years.

"You're right, Emily. But... you said it before. She wasn't meant to be the last Bennett."

"Then why did you let her die?"

"Emily... I did what she asked me to do."

"What?"

"She wanted me to save her friend. She wanted to give her the opportunity to live."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because... I couldn't stand her sadness when I said no to her request. I wanted to save her with all my being. I just... I..."

"What Damon?"

"Emily, Bonnie explained to me what love was to her. At that time I believed I understood her words, but... the truth was I logically did understand her. But I didn't comprehend her with my..."

"Heart?"

"Yes."

"What did you finally discover Damon?"

"I love her. I truly love her and love brings joy but it also comes with pain and sacrifice. She wanted me to help her save her dear friend. The friend she loved as a sister. She believed in me enough to know I would understand her reasons, and to fulfill what she wanted me to do for her. I just did what she wanted, even when it shattered my being to almost nothing. Emily she was the only one able to be the counterbalance to my wrong ways and selfish self."

"Too convenient."

"What?"

"I will grant your wish but..."

"But?"

"There is a twist. You say you two are meant to be. You say she doesn't belong to the dead witches. You say her sacrifice must count for something. You say you love her up to the point to let her die if she wants that. Well let's discover if what you say is the truth."

"Huh?"

"You'll remember everything, but she will not. You will be thrown into another world; a temporary one but it will still be very real. This will be your test. This was part of the consequences that Bonnie accepted. She would not remember you at all, not your name, not your face or her love for you. She will be a normal human with no powers and not tricks... and you Damon... you will be normal too. If you two are supposed to be, that is. Then you will be able to make her remember everything."

"What are you...?"

"This is your last chance to redeem yourself Salvatore. I don't like it, but I did promise you to give you a wish. Discover your true wish and in the process make Bonnie remember what her true wish is too."

"And then what?"

"It all depends on you."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  
**Test**   


  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that I felt how a strange force held onto me and threw me into a magical swirl. I couldn't see anything clearly. I felt how my body began to change. I felt different. My heart was beating. She didn't lie to me. I was normal. For the time being, I was human. I landed on my butt in the same clearing.

"Thank you Emily!" I screamed to her. I wasn't sure if she could hear me.

"What did you say?" I turned around and I saw my brother with Elena by his side. They were holding hands. I didn't answered his question I was too surprised by what I was living at the moment.

"Damon, are you all right?" I nodded. I kept my mouth shut. "Thanks God, we were worried. You were walking and talking normally when suddenly you just collapsed." I watched Elena's worried face talking to me.

"I collapsed?"

"Yes"

"Oh!"

"Damon, lets go home." I turned to see my brother again. "Okay." Elena began to chit-chat about a friend coming to visit. I didn't pay too much attention at her continuous and annoying talk. I was already thinking about how I would find Bonnie. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Bonnie's name coming out of Elena's mouth.

"I'm sorry. What did you just say?"

"I said that I am thrilled to have my best friend to come and finally meet my fiancé." I blinked several times at her words.

"Damon, come on. Stop teasing Elena. Her friend is the maid of honor. You already know this after all, you're the best man."

"Ah well, sure I know it. Against my instincts I'm your best man." Stefan smiled at me. Apparently my snide remark was normal and his worried face disappeared. Now all I could see was relief in my brother's features. Stefan was getting married to Elena; this was definitely a different world.

"She arrives in one hour. I have to pick her up at the airport but Caroline called me and informed me that there is a problem with the bridesmaids' dresses. I need to go."

"Don't worry my future sister-in-law. I'll pick her up."

"Great, thank you Damon."

"How will I know her?"

"Don't worry I sent a picture of you to her. She will be able to recognize you or Stefan."

"Wait, you sent a picture?"

"Don't worry Damon. You looked good. It was the picture we took at the Founder's Ball, the three of us together. Remember."

"Stefan"

"What, brother?"

"Are you sure?"

"About what?"

"That you want to have her as a member of our family?" I smiled when I said that. Some things are the same in this strange world. I still loved to tease my brother and his love. Stefan smiled at me and both of us watched the big scowl Elena shot towards us. For the first time since I could remember both of us laughed at the same time. It was like we were back in 1864. That thought made me remember that this world was not totally real, for me at least it wasn't.

We reached Stefan's car and left the woods. When we arrived to our house I went directly to my room. I wanted to take a quick bath and change my clothes. I went to the bathroom and looked at my reflection on the mirror.

"What is this, Emily? What is the meaning of this?" I heard her voice within my mind. _"I told you Salvatore; this is a different world"_

"What? But Stefan and Elena are the same. This is a sick joke."

 _"Your brother and the sweet Elena are not the ones taking the challenge, Damon."_

"I should have guessed it earlier. Of course she will not recognize me!"

 _"What are you saying? You're already giving up?"_

"Never! Witch, never!" I looked once again at my reflection. I still have black hair and white skin. My height was slightly different. My body was fit; at least that didn't change. My face has strong features. I looked like a Mediterranean guy. The biggest change was my eyes. They were black and not blue. I began to mumble insults at Emily. It was easy for me to remember why I'd never liked her. Not once. I wonder what other surprises Emily had for me?

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  
**Meeting her again...**   


  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I drove to the airport and waited for Elena's friend. I'd never had the opportunity to ask her what she'd said about Bonnie back in the woods or what she looked like. I wanted to think that Bonnie was her best friend in this world too, but with Emily's twists and turns I couldn't be sure of that. I hoped that Bonnie was the one arriving today.

I watched the coming and goings of people around the airport. I was looking for a caramel petite beauty. The flight had arrived twenty minutes ago and I couldn't find her. I was thinking about calling Elena when I heard my name.

"Damon." My heart jolted for a second. It was her voice. I was sure of it. I slowly turned around and what I saw left me speechless. I let my eyes travel her tiny figure. She was tiny, delicate and beautiful but she wasn't the woman that I loved.

"Yes."

"Finally, I found you. I'm Bonnie. Nice to meet you." She offered her hand and I shook it. I saw how she blushed at my insistent stare. She had red hair and white skin. I was already missing the caramel glow of my Bonnie. The only part I couldn't see was her eyes. She had sunglasses on, but I was pretty sure that they would be different too. She wasn't my Bonnie. _"Thank you Emily. For screwing up everything!"_ I took her luggage. "Let's go Bonnie. Elena is anxiously waiting for you."

Our way back was silent. I wasn't in a good mood and apparently she felt it. She didn't say anything. She kept looking through the car window. That made me remember another ride a long time ago. "Here we are."

I parked the car and immediately Elena came out running towards her friend. They hugged each other. Stefan came out and gave his Hi to Bonnie. Once in the house I helped Bonnie with her luggage and put them in her assigned guest room. When I turned around I was surprised because she had followed me and I hadn't noticed it. She was opening the bathroom door.

"Does the bathroom have any tricks that I should know about?" I smiled, it was a fair question. I went into the bathroom. Now we were together in the bathroom, I turned on the light and lost my breath. She was watching me and waiting for my answer. But I couldn't say anything because her beautiful, fiery, full of energy green eyes, the same ones I fell in love with, were watching me. _"She was my Bonnie after all."_

"Damon, are you all right?" I watched her checking her face on the mirror. "I look normal. Are you teasing me?"

"No, It's just... your eyes took my breath away." She blushed and smiled. "Thank you. About the bathroom tricks..."

"Oh! Right sorry..." I went on explaining to her. After that we continued talking. I wanted to know about her and it seemed she didn't mind answering my questions. We laughed and teased each other. I was flirting with her, but at the same time I was frantically thinking how I would make her remember our real lives. This version of her had a beautiful past. A happy childhood and loving parents. Her grandmother was alive and there were no witch stuff was in her life. Now I understood Emily's words. To what would she be coming back? It wasn't this idyllic life. I began to doubt my reasons. I do love her, but I wasn't sure if it was fair for her to come back to a world with a lot of pain only because I loved her.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  
**It is love...**   


  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days went in a blur. The wedding preparations took over the Salvatore manor. I began to wish for my real brother, this kind of happiness. The wedding couple didn't want any bachelor or bachelorette party. They wanted an intimate meal with Bonnie and me. I didn't object to it, because I wanted some time with Bonnie. So the four of us went to the restaurant for a good meal. At a certain moment live music began to fill the place. No one was dancing, but I asked Bonnie to do it anyway. She answered yes. We danced and I had to admit I forgot everything.

"Damon"

"Yes"

"This should be Stefan and Elena's night." I looked at her green eyes. "I'm sorry, but sometimes I think you are a witch." She frowned at my remark.

"Why?"

"Because you make me forget everything. When I look to your eyes I..."

"What?'

"I swear. I sometimes see another world within you." I knew that was cheesy, but I haven't deciphered at all how to make her remember everything.

"Really? Because sometimes I could see a lot of pain and regret in your black eyes, Damon" That took me by surprise.

"Bonnie, do you believe in meant to be?"

"No. I believe that we are the captains of our souls. I believe that we choose who we like, care about and love." I was speechless. As always, no matter the world we were in she was wiser than me. "Bonnie.. I know it is too sudden but..."

She pulled me toward her and whispered."Damon I choose you." After that she brushed my lips with hers. She did that and I lost it. I kissed her. It was the same sensations, emotions and feelings I'd felt when I'd kissed the other Bonnie. It didn't matter what she looked like. I was convinced she was my Bonnie and I missed touching her and kissing her.

We heard someone making noise. We stopped kissing. "Brother, we should go or they are going to kick us out."

"What?"

"Damon, they think both of you should get a room." I smirked at my brother. Sometimes he said the right things at the right moment. I looked at Bonnie and saw her blushing. "You're right, brother. Let's get out of here."

We returned to the house. Elena and Stefan went directly to their room. We stood there doing nothing. My hands were itching to touch her. "Let's go" She nodded and followed me. I drove her to the pond. It was a special place for us and I wanted to make it special in this world too. What was bound to happen between us happened. We loved each other. At certain moment it felt as if our souls had finally recognized and found each other.

"Damon... Why do I sometimes feel that I know you from before? It is like I had lived another life with you. But every time I think about it this huge pain and grief surrounds my heart."

"If I tell you a story would you believe me?" She looked into my eyes for several seconds. "I think I will believe you."

So there I was in a meaningful place to us telling the story of a vampire and a witch who had discovered too late their love for each other. I told her how the witch taught the vampire the difference between love and care. I told her how the vampire had taught the witch to live a little and trust her feelings. I ended the story with the sad outcome of our fight against the monster.

I looked at her with apprehension. I was tensed and worried. _What was she thinking?_

"Damon, you just told me things I had dreamt of. When I met you at the airport my heart jolted with happiness. I felt I found my missing part. This days here in Mystic Falls, I saw people and lived moments that felt like déjà vu for me. I thought I was loosing my sanity especially because my heart was aching for you."

"Bonnie"

"I believe you. I believe your story, because I do care and love you. It is the only logical way to explain this. If I would have to die to save you I would do it. If I have to do the same thing for my family, friends or the town I grew up in, I would do it without hesitation."

"I love you Bonnie. Believe me. I do love you."

"I know Damon; take me to your world." I blinked at her several times. I walked toward her and kissed her like it was our last kiss. I made a plea asking for help once again. _Please let me take her with me!_

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  
**The Real World...**   


  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up in my bed. I saw the empty blood bags on the floor and the empty bourbon bottle on my hand. _NO! It can't be! It couldn't be just a dream!_ Then I felt the pain and the hollowness left by Bonnie. I was a shell of a vampire. I had lost the reason to live and fight. I lost her again. Even in my f*cking dreams I lost her. I knew we were meant to be and no power in the world would make me stop believing that.

I ran to my bathroom and saw my reflection. I was my old self. I was the vampire again. _Damn you Emily! You tricked me again!_ I felt my anger. No, what I felt was rage. I ran out of the house toward the dreadful clearing. How I wanted to discover a way to kill a spirit...

When I reach the clearing I let all my rage let loose. I cursed and screamed insults. I hit the trees down and threw rocks into no precise destination. I was at the point to snapping and shutting down my feelings. Slowly the idea to become a heartless monster was appealing to me. _Why not? When I cared, I got crushed. Why not?_ That was when I heard her voice.

"Because then you would not be worthy of anything, Damon."

I turned around and I couldn't believe my eyes. There she was standing in the middle of the clearing with Emily's ghost by her side. I couldn't explain the overwhelming sensations and emotions I felt. I was speechless. I began to walk towards her.

"In the end Damon, the one who was supposed to choose was me. It was my soul that needed to discover its other part. I chose you before Klaus, I chose you at the other world and I choose you now."

"Bonnie?"

"Yes, it is me." I looked at Emily's ghost. "How?"

"Because you believed, Damon. You returned to your mother's teachings. You believed in love more than anything."

I extended my hand and watched mesmerized how Bonnie took it. She was real, not an hallucination. Once again I heard Emily's voice."You believed that the impossible was possible. Take care of her. She will not be the last Bennett."

That was when I heard the tiny heartbeat. Bonnie gently touched my face and made me looked at her. "Miracle do exists, Damon. We were humans in the other world. I asked you to take me with you to your world. You did it."

I didn't say anything; I just embraced her and kissed her. I swore I wouldn't let her slip through my fingers again. Apparently her true wish was to love me and have a family. What I did discovered was that I had wished the same thing as long I've could remember. When I was human; I was a man who loved his brother, a man who wanted to please his father, a man who wanted to have his own family. I was a normal guy, a flawed human wishing for happiness. When I became a vampire I was still the flawed creature wishing and seeking the same thing.

I'd never thought that a judgmental witch was the key to my longings. She was the key to my heart. She was the one teaching me how to truly love and care. Now I care. Now I love.

We watched how Emily disappeared. It felt as if she'd finally given Bonnie her blessing. We began to walk back to the manor.

"Damon"

"Huh?"

"Thank you"

"For?"

"Everything"

"Bennett, I think the hero here is you. I'm the one saying thank you."

"Your need to have the last word is unbelievable."

"That's the way I'm am and remember you love all of me." I smirked and winked at her. She laughed and hugged me. This was heaven. I felt this happiness because she chose me. That was the truth. In the end she saved me. It wasn't me saving her. It was her all this time pulling me out of my darkness.

We continued walking. We didn't have a clue if everything would be alright. I was sure we would have our highs and lows. We would have to fight new threats and new fears. The new creature inside of Bonnie was the new delightful, exciting challenge for us. But I was certain of one thing. Both of us would teach her or him to care and eventually to love. Because it was the only way to fight against anything even with the certainty of death on our lives.

 _That was the irony of our history. Our wicked selves made us perfect for each other and we didn't regret anything that happened between us. We finally beat down our arrogance and discovered how to care and love... each other._

  
**~~Fin~~**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** This is chapter 15 and sadly this is the end of the story. I will looooveee if leave me some love and write what do think about the ending.
> 
> Now I'm going to give a bit of info. On chapter 12, Bonnie explained to Damon what she thinks is Care and Love. Her speech is the main inspiration for the whole story.
> 
> There is an artist, well a glory of Mexico that throughout the years had sang amazing songs. The thing is what he chooses to sing is a bit poetic. Right now new artists are recording the same songs, like Christian Castro. I'm talking about Jose Jose. My parents loved him and in my house his music was always present. He sings a song called Amar y Querer (Love & Care) the composers are Manuel Alejandro and Ana Magdalena.
> 
> Bonnie's speech to Damon in chapter 12 is a rough translation of Amar y Querer lyrics. I'm not a translator so that is why I say it is a rough translation. I will include the lyrics in Spanish, for those who can't understand the language I suggest you to re-read Bonnie's speech on chapter 12. Remember is when Damon ask her what does Care and Love means to her. So there you have how I find out the title, the main theme, the ups and downs and the coming and goings of Bonnie and Damon in this story.
> 
> Amar y Querer
> 
> Autor: Manuel Alejandro & Ana Magdalena
> 
> Casi todos sabemos querer  
> pero pocos sabemos amar,  
> es que amar y querer no es igual,  
> amar es sufrir querer es gozar,
> 
> El que ama pretende seguir,el que  
> ama su vida la da,  
> y el que quiere pretende vivir y  
> nunca sufrir y nunca sufrir,  
> el que ama no puede pensar todo lo da  
> todo lo da, el que quiere pretende  
> olvidar y nunca llorar y nunca llorar  
> el querer pronto puede acabar,el amor  
> no conoce el final,es que todos sabemos  
> querer pero pocos sabemos amar.
> 
> El amar es el cielo y la luz,el amar  
> es total plenitud, es el mar que no  
> tiene final es la gloria y la paz,  
> es la gloria y la paz, el querer es la  
> carne y la flor es buscar el obscuro  
> rincon, es morder arañar y besar  
> es deseo fugaz, es deseo fugaz
> 
> El que ama no puede pensar todo lo da  
> todo lo da, el que quiere pretende  
> olvidar y nunca llorar y nunca llorar  
> el querer pronto puede acabar,el amor  
> no conoce el final,es que todos sabemos  
> querer pero pocos sabemos amar.
> 
> Oh! I forgot all the errors, mistakes and horrors are totally mine.


End file.
